The Mentalities of Werewolves
by HoshikoIzumi
Summary: The Weasley Twins were glad to find someone who would willingly test their products. After all, they needed a second opinion and Ron was now out of the question. But their choice was not the best; the destruction of their family might ensue.
1. The Mentalities of Werewolves

_Title of the story: The Mentalities of Werewolves_

Summary: The Weasley Twins were glad to find someone who would willingly test their products. After all, they needed a second opinion and Ron was now out of the question. But their choice was not the best; the destruction of their family might ensue.

_Rating: R for language and descriptive violence_

Pain.

Darkness.

She could only feel pain, only could see darkness. Her bones ached, her face contracted into a new form, and her skin prickled something horrid. She let out a howl of pain, which slowly turned into a true howl of a wolf. 

Her eyes searched frantically around her, and arched her back at the last sudden shoot of pain that went up her spine. She watched the familiar site of her hands changing form, turning into hideous paws. Suddenly she needed something. 

Blood. 

She let out another howl, and leapt at the bars, but as many times before, they stayed strong. She searched around, and growled at the prisoner she could see faintly many cells down. Even though there were many feet and two sets of enchanted steel bars between them he reeled back out of her site. With another howl she saw no one else around and she started to tear at the fur and skin that used to be her arm. 

_Short, petty little thing, isn't it? Well, great news! It's only the prologue. One of my rather large writing obsessions. At any rate, the next chapters I promise are loads longer. Sorry 'bout tha'… any way, hope you come back for Chapter One!_


	2. Joke’s on Ron!

Joke's on Ron!

Frederic Weasley cracked open an eye and yawned. In the bed next to him, he saw his brother, George Weasley still snoring. He groaned when he saw the morning sun and pulled his sheets back over his head. Why had they made the store's time ten to five? Why couldn't it be from noon to seven? Well, couldn't change it now, peoples count on it to be open at its usual time. With a groan he threw them off and let his feet drop to the floor. 

'George…' he said groggily and the copy of him shifted and moaned yet didn't awake. Fred heaved a sigh and walked over to his brother, 'George, you great git, we've got to get breakfast and make money, come on.' He said, and George turned onto his side. Fred went over and shook his brother, getting George to acknowledge him. 

'Geroff me…' was the response. 

'Fine, more galleons for me, then…' Fred said happily, knowing his brother would not want that happening. To his delight George practically hopped out of bed. 

'Merlin's beard, Fred…' George muttered, pulling his trousers up to cover the part of his backside that was showing, 'could you think of a more cruel thing to say?'

'Probably,' Fred answered with a grin as he began to open his door. 

'Are you thick?' George asked, and with a pop disappeared. Fred shrugged and did the same, the door still swinging on its hinges after her left. He appeared next to the breakfast table, and sat next to his twin. Next to him sat Ginny, then Ron, his father, and finally his mother. Percy was still avoiding the family at all costs, and the holiday had just started, Charlie and Bill weren't expected for a few more weeks. 

'Morning!' Fred greeted, and got half-hearted 'mornings' from the others around the table, 'any giggling fits today, Ron?' he asked, and Ron's ears grew red. 

'Shut it!' he warned, and before Fred could come back with a response Mrs. Weasley gave him the evil eye. 

'Fred,' she said ominously and he shrugged, looking at her innocently. 

'What? It was just a question,' he said, and shoveled down his food along with George. When they were done, Fred stood along with George and he patted Ron on the back. 'No hard feelings, little bro!' 

'Well, we're going-'

'To make children around the world laugh in merriment!' Fred finished, and in unison they said their depart and popped out of site. Mrs. Weasley immediately stood up, and looked around the room. 

'Dear?' Mr. Weasley asked as Mrs. Weasley looked around the room one last time. 

'They didn't try anything this time…' she muttered. 

'Well, that's a nice cha-AAAHHH!' Ron cried as he felt an odd feeling rip through his back. He squirmed, and after a second pulled a small circular object from his back, with a black knob in the middle of it. 'What is that?' he gasped, and Mrs. Weasley grew red. 

'FRED, GEORGE!'  she cried and turned when she heard quiet snickering behind her. George's head was in the fireplace. 'OUT!' she bellowed, and his head disappeared back into the fire. She turned back to the table to find Mr. Weasley grabbing at the thing that Ron had just pulled from his back. 'Is that thing yours?' she asked, eyeing him dangerously. 

'Well- Molly- you see, dear-' he was cut off by her sticking out her hand. He gave it to her slowly, and she snatched it out of his hand. 

'What is it?' she demanded, and he shrugged. 

'Well, it's a quite ingenious invention of the Muggles…really… it gives the person who touches the black spot a shock of eckeltricity… for a joke of sorts…' 

'AND YOU LET THE TWINS HAVE IT?' she said, voice raised again, her husband cowering under her. 

'Well I didn't mean for them to, darling!' he said, and she pointed her wand at it. In a few seconds it blew up, and with another wave the remains disappeared, Mr. Weasley looking quite disappointed at the air where it had just been. 'Was that really necessary?' he asked with a sigh, and shook his head as he unfolded the Daily Prophet. 

George erupted with laughter as he pulled his head from the fire. 

'How long did it take?'

'Fifteen seconds, just like we wanted!' George said happily and Fred laughed along with him. They had aparated to their room and gotten dressed rather quickly before going to the store. 

'Ron's too easy, he really is,' Fred agreed as the front door opened. A small, scrawny looking boy stuck his head in the door. 

'Hello!' George exclaimed, going up to the boy and putting an arm around his shoulder, welcoming him in. 'How are you today?' 

'F-Fine…' the boy muttered, and practically stared at them in awe. 'You're the Weasley twins, aren't you?' he said excitedly, and Fred nodded, going over as well, a large grin on his face. 

'You've heard of us?' he asked, and the boy nodded. 

'Oh, yeah, my brother Owen talked about your escape every day since it happened! I'm coming next year, I sure hope that that teacher isn't there any more!' 

'Well, if she is we have just the thing to chase her out again,' Fred said, knowing quite well that she was never going to return. It was always a great reason for people to come, though; it was the secret to their success. 

The store was full by noon, with kids and especially Hogwarts students buying loads of trick candy, charmed articles of clothing and enchanted fireworks. By the end of the day, the small store in Diagon Alley was worn out by all the customers it had received, as was the owners. 

'Well, that was a good haul!' George said as he closed the door to the shop, magically writing the word 'closed' on the glass. 

'We're going to need some more vomiters!' Fred called, looking at the packages left of them. 'Only five left…' they looked at each other, faces cracking into identical grins. 

'That's the twelve batch this week!' George said, shaking his head, 'I think we should raise the price twenty knuts more.' Fred agreed, and went over to the register. Indeed, they had been making new batches every lunch break, and after hours that week, and it was Friday. 

'We've made a lot today,' Fred said, counting the money, 'and once we get the new stuff tested we'll be doing even better!' 

'Right! And whose better to test it on besides ourselves?'

'Ron.' Fred agreed and stretched, 'well, I'm set to go, how about you?'

'Same,' George said, and with a swish of his wand the lights flickered and died, 'Wonder what mum's cooking?' 

'Let's go find out!' Fred said, and they disaparated from their joke shop. 

Now, both had quite forgotten the joke they had played on Ron that morning, and they did not expect the welcome home they received. They had just walked into the door of their house (they had always fancied returning from work outside their door) when their mothers voice came ringing through the room. 

'FREDERIC AND GEORGE WEASLEY!' she screamed, and they both coward, 'thought that was mighty funny, did you?' she asked, standing in front of the clock where their hand had just turned to 'home' 'Playing around with dangerous things like that! Muggle things for the Merlin's sake! What's wrong with you? Ronald could have been killed!' She waited for a second, tapping her foot, until they had the nerve to speak. 

'It wasn't dangerous!' they said in unison, taking off their cloaks. 

'Mum we tried it on ourselves first-'

'It was harmless, really-'

'It just gave him a bit of a shock, I watched it myself.' George finished, and their mother still steamed with frustration, though her voice had calmed. 

'Harmless, really!' she said and out of the drawer plates and silver-wear flew onto the table. 'We have no clue if anything made by Muggles with eckeltricity is _harmless. I want you two to stop pulling these things on Ron. Hire someone if you have to, but stop doing this to Ron. Your just as bad with him as you were with Per-' but she stopped and trailed off, going to her stove to continue fixing dinner. The thought of their third eldest boy, Percy, made her want to scream and cry at the same time. The family was still not speaking to each other, and she was starting to fear they never would. The twins could sense her pain, and they left the kitchen with out speaking anything about it. _

_Weee__… that was fun, eh?__ Lolz… oh my goodness, I haven't written fan fiction for such a long time, hope I'm keeping them in character. Ah, well… you'll warn me if I'm not, right? RIGHT??_


	3. Doony for Hire

_Disclaimer: sorry I forgot about this! It was a mistake I never meant to make. Anyway, I don't own the Weasleys or any other characters you might see in this story except Miss. Doony. That's right, she's mine, but she doesn't know it yet! It's better when they don't know, believe me._

Doony for Hire

Teresa Doony walked slowly along the streets of London. The world was still slightly blurry from her new contacts, and though she tried not to, she ran into several people walking down the street. 

It was a lovely day in London, too. The sky was full of fluffy, white clouds and the sun was warm on one's face. She welcomed it with open arms, and got quite a few stares from other pedestrians, who watched her as she stood in the middle of the street, face pointed towards the heavens. When she had had enough of it, she started walking again. 

She looked carefully at each store, obviously trying to find something. People tended to stay away from her, her too-skinny form and tattered clothes making her look rather dangerous. She noted this in the back of her mind as she found what she was looking for. Looking carefully that no one was watching she opened the door, and was greeted by the smell and look of an old pub. The door made a loud creaking noise as she entered, and everyone looked up at her, some in a bit of surprise. And, unless her ears had stopped working properly, she distinctly heard someone mutter 'Muggle.' 

''Ello!' she said cheerfully, and gave her biggest smile. She worked her way over to the bar, and noticed the bartender staring at her. 'You wouldn't believe the Muggles out there this time of day, iss'a nightmare, 'ad to wait a few minutes to open the door, a nosy kid kept looking a' me.' With her use of the word 'Muggle,' people started to shake their heads and laugh, muttering they've got to stop acting so mad. 

'What will it be?' the bartender asked, and she shrugged.

''Alf a pint of ale,' she answered, and he filled it to her desire. 'Thanks,' she answered, and looked around the pub. 

'What've you been doing lately? Looks like you've gone to Azkaban and back!' he said, and she laughed. It was true, she did. Her clothes were torn in several places, not to mention they looked purely Muggle. 

'I've 'ad a bit of money troubles recently,' she answered, and he squinted a bit, 'buh don' worry, I've got the money for yeh!' She answered, and gave him three sickles. He looked at them thouroughly before putting them in a money pouch. 

'What did you say your name was?' he asked, and Teresa nodded. 

'Well, I didn' say. But it's Teresa. Teresa Doony.' She said, and he nodded. 

'Sounds familiar…' he muttered before going over to the next customer. He quickly forgot about her, and she downed the rest of her ale before going to the other side of the Leaky Cauldron, and out the door. She came across a brick wall, and pulling out her wand, and tapped it on the brick three up and two across. Before her eyes the walls opened to show to her a street lined with many shops. Witches and Wizards looked at the windows of shops on either side, as others walked in and out of their doors. 

'Diagon Alley,' Teresa said as her lips formed into a grin, ''aven't seen yeh for ages!' she said to herself, and walked down the street, straight to the famous Wizarding bank, Gringotts. As she walked through the doors she saw goblins busily scribbling away at their desks, ignoring her as she came. At the end of the long, red carpet she came up to a goblin set high in a desk. After a few moments of him ignoring her she cleared her throat, which did nothing. She did so again, more loudly, and when he still did not ask of her business, she sighed.

'Sir!' she exclaimed, and he himself sighed, as if hoping the more he ignored her, the quicker she would leave. 

'Yes?' he asked, obviously irritated. 

'Morning!' she said happily, and pulled a key from her pocket, 'vault two hundred and twenty-five, please.' 

'Very well- GRIPHOOK!' at the summons, another goblin showed itself and bowed to her. The one behind the counter gave him the key, and in a nasally voice Griphook said 'follow me.' 

George sighed and looked at the sign on their window that read 'testers for new products needed, is paying job.' No one had even really bothered to read it. No one of age, at any rate: loads of kids would look at it, beg their parents, and be turned down by the parent in question. The sign had been up for a month, and it was nearing the middle of July. 

'We told mum no one would want to be hired for it,' Fred said, and George nodded.

'Woman won't believe us when we say it has to work on _more_ people than us.' It was a slow part of the day, during lunchtime and no one was in the store at the moment. 'Bloody boring… wonder how Harry's doing, eh? Think the load of gits are treating him right?'

'I doubt it. Muggle boy's probably giving him hell as we speak. It'd be nice to give him a bit of Canary Creams, eh?' Fred said, referring to an innocent-looking cream that turned the person who ate it into a large canary. The mere picture of Dudley swelling into the bird was enough for the both of them to crack up laughing.  They were so busy laughing that they didn't notice someone come up and look at the sign. The person looked at the sign, read it three times, and then opened the door to the shop. The twins sat up quickly, but went back down when they saw the person was a bit older, not one of their usual customers. 

''Ello!' she said, smiling. The two raised their eyebrows, and grinned evilly at each other; her cockney accent was extremely heavy. 

'Hello Miss!' George said, 'can we help you?' 

'Yes… er… that notice on your window… any experience needed?' she asked, and grinned very small. Fred nearly fell from his chair.

'You mean you _want our products tested on you?' he gaped, and the woman nodded. _

'I need a laugh and a job,' she said, and looked around the room, 'unless you 'ave… anyone else jumping at the chance.' The silence of the empty room confirmed her suspicions, and the Weasley's nodded. 

'All right, then, to the back room!' Fred proclaimed, and they practically pulled her to their back room. They then sat her in a chair, and they summoned their own chairs next to them. 

'Any experience testing magical products?'

'N-'

'Age?'

'Tw-'

'Name, date of birth?'

'Te-'

'Wonderful!' Fred exclaimed as they stood, and both shook each of her hands. 'All the requirements are met perfectly.' 

'You'll be paid one forth of the profits from each product you test.' 

'One third.' 

'Deal.' George agreed to her haggle, and took a closer look at her clothes. They looked newly-bought and they were rather expensive-looking… why did she need a job? He pushed it to the back of his mind, though Fred gave him a look that said the same thing. 

'Now, what's your name?'

'Teresa Doony,' the woman said, and the twins glanced at each other again. 

'That's familiar…' George said and Fred agreed. 'How old are you? Where do you live?'

'I'm twenty-one years old and I live on number 22 Charter'ouse Street.'

'Here in London?' George asked, and she nodded, but George's eyes flickered to her hair, then back to her face. 'Erm…'

'My 'air?' she asked, and both of them nodded, 'it runs in the family, prematurely gray. I'll be totally white by forty.' She said, and Fred nodded. 'And you're the Weasleys!' she proclaimed quite suddenly, making both of them glance at each other again. 'Well don't be so surprised, I can tell by your hair and freckles.' She said, and Fred raised an eyebrow. 

'We're better well known than we thought!' Fred exclaimed, and George nodded, 'anyway, when would you like to start?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Loverly.' 

It was the next day and Teresa had aparated in front of the counter wearing a smile. The twins were starting to wonder weather she was human or not, the job she had received would have had others looked nervously around the room for any possible exit.

Now they were standing in front of the twin's best cauldron, full of a lime-green colored liquid. It had started to bubble over and Teresa looked at it cautiously. The job, honestly, had seemed like an easy one. She would sit their, have a few jokes played on her everyday and walk out the door with her money. Now it seemed as if she might not get a chance to walk out the door. 

'What's in it?' she asked, and Fred and George grinned. 

'It's not what's in it,' Fred said slyly, 'it's what it does.' 

'What does it do?' Teresa asked, crinkling her nose: it didn't smell particularly wonderful. 

'They're called Fume Beltchers,' George explained, pouring a bit of the mixture into a glass, 'after a second of them being in your mouth, you'll burp and out of your mouth will shoot fire.' He said excitedly, and Teresa looked at the contents of the glass. She had just put the contents to her lips when the picture of the twins on the ceiling giggled rather loudly. 'Shut it!' she growled at them, and they stopped, looking around innocently until she put her head back to the glass where they erupted into fits of silent jeering. 

'Don't swallow,' Fred warned, as Teresa tipped her head back, letting the warm, green liquid pour into her mouth. The sensation she had in her mouth was the oddest one she had ever had. In a matter of seconds it had gone, leaving a sensation that felt quite like the Muggle sweet Poprocks. When she felt a burp coming on, she let it and, to the twin's delight, out shot a stream of fire. She covered it immediately with her hand, and the picture burst out laughing. 

'Wonderful!' George said, clapping Teresa on the back rather hard. 

''Scuse me…' Teresa said, a small line of smoke forming the same words in mid-air. The twins themselves laughed that time, and Teresa giggled, as the words became translucent, then disappeared. 

'Why didn't it do that for me, George?' Fred asked, and George shrugged. 

'I added a bit of rat-tail after you took it the first time, it made it that nice green colour.' 

'I see.' 

'That was intense heart-burn…' Teresa muttered, and the twins nodded gleefully. 

'You're a good sport,' George said, and he gave a glass of the stuff to Fred and himself, 'cheers!' he said, and they drank it, spewing out blue fire at the same time. 

'First line of this stuff will be out is next week.' Fred said, writing the final ingredient down on the piece of parchment with their notes while George wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  

Lovely day, isn't it? Well, I can't say that for a fact, I don't know where you all live. Anyway, the chapter seemed a bit dry, but don't worry, it'll get better, I promise! No- no- no, really, I do! Oh, and keep those reviews coming, eh? Eh-heh- heh…


	4. Dinner at the Weasley’s

Dinner at the Weasley's 

Two weeks later, Teresa, who the twins now called 'Terry,' had tested seven products, all with perfect results. They had lived up to their deal, which was still one-third of the profits, and the twins had found it nice to find another person around the store. Five of the tests had been played on her with out her consent. Luckily for them, though, she had a better temper than their mother, and would always laugh along- once the effects had worn off. She would always come to work on time, and when the twins accidentally slept in too late once or twice, she would be the one to open the store up. There was on time, though, when she was late for work. 

Fred had been surprised when she popped in front of him the last Monday of that month. Her all-ready slightly sunken-in appearance was more so, and her hair was a mess; not her normal state for work. 

'What's wrong?' he asked, but she shook her head, giving him a weak smile. 

'Nothing's wrong, slept a bit too late, that's all…' she said, and went into the back room. George passed her as she walked in and furrowed his brow. 

'What's wrong with her, Fredsy?' he asked, and Fred shrugged. 

'I don't know, she said she slept too late.' 

'Rather… disheveled for sleeping in too late…' George said, and went back into the room to check on her. He was surprised to see her curled up on the floor, next to the cauldron, asleep. 

'I think someone partied too hard last night, Georges!' Fred exclaimed in a whisper. George nodded, and shrugged. 

'Let her sleep, we don't need her that much today.' George said, and Fred agreed as they shut the door. 

The twins had shoved that to the back of their mind, figuring the very thing that George had suggested: she had 'partied 'earty,' as Terry had put it after she woke up at about four that afternoon. Besides, the next day she came back like her old self. 

Today the twins were putting a new product out: Eye Bulging Specks, which were glasses that, when you put them on, made your eyes bulge out through the frames. The test had gone well, Terry's eyes had returned to their normal state. Which is why, when she appeared in front of the counter wearing glasses, the twin's became rather worried. 

'Er-' Fred said, glancing at George. 

'Got new glasses?'

'The Specks didn't-'

'Do that to you…' They took turns asking the question and Terry couldn't help but let out a rather large laugh. (When she did laugh they were loud, often echoing through other rooms.) 

'No, no, I forgot to put my contacts in this morning,' she said, and the twins nodded.

'What are contacts?' George asked, and with a wave of her wand, a small case with two circles appeared on the counter, along with a bottle of solution. With another flick the case opened up and two contacts (colored green) floated in the air while the bottle dropped solution into them. 

'Contacts 'elp correct your vision wiv out the use of glasses. Muggles wash 'em with their 'ands, but I like to do other things while they rinse off.' 

'Why are they colored, you all ready have green eyes?'

'Make the green more pronounced,' she shrugged, and took one carefully out of the air, sticking it in her eye, then the other. 

'And you say these are made by Muggles?'

'Yep, rather clever of them.' 

'Dad'd love her!' Fred said, elbowing George. 

'Your pops?' she asked, and George nodded.

'He's fascinated with Muggle things, thinks their great. I don't think he's ever heard of longats before.' 

'Contacts,' Terry corrected. 

'Right,' George said, until he remembered something Mrs. Weasley had said over dinner that previous night, 'Fred, mum wanted us to invite her to dinner, remember?' George said, and Fred nodded.

'That completely slipped my mind!' Fred exclaimed, and turned to Terry, who was currently making her case and solution disappear. 'Terry, mum wants you to come to dinner at some time, is tonight good?' he asked, and Terry nodded. 

'Sure, I've got nothing planned,' she said, and the twins glanced at each other, grinning. 

'Lovely,' they said together as a customer came into the store. 

That night, since Terry really had no clue where the Burrow was, they decided to use floo powder. After all, aparating was rather dangerous when one didn't know where they were aparating to. Terry was the last one that went, and when she appeared in the Weasley's fireplace, she looked around, wide-eyed. She, honestly, hadn't seen the house of a Wizarding family for a great deal of time. Pans were stirring themselves, and forks were setting themselves at their places. She climbed out and watched as the twin's clock hand turned to 'home.' 

The twins thought it odd that she looked at it with so much curiosity. 

'Don't you have one of those?' Fred asked, and Terry's attention was dragged away from it. 

'Oh, yeah, I do, it's just… your family's so _big_!' she said, and the twins nodded. 

'Yep, seven of us,' they agreed, and looked around the house. 

'Mum!'

'We've brought company!' Fred said, and they heard a voice behind them. 

'Who's that?' the red haired girl asked. 

'Hi, Ginny!' George said, motioning to her, 'this is our little sister, Terry,' he said, and Terry stuck her hand out to the youngest Weasley.

''Ello!' she said cheerfully, and Ginny said the same, suppressing a giggle. Terry figured out what she was trying to not laugh at and shrugged. 

'Go a'ead, laugh, I know I'm cockney,' she said, and Ginny giggled out loud. Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared. 

'Mum!' He said, and was about to introduce them when Mrs. Weasley went up to Terry, shaking her hand. 

'Hello, dear!' she said happily, 'you must be the one they hired!' 

'Yes I am, ma'am,' Terry said as they let go. 

'Dear, you look awfully thin, it's not those jokes the twins are testing on you, is it?' she asked, eyeing her boys, who looked quite innocent at the moment, checking what was cooking. Terry denied it, and explained that her money had been tight recently. Mrs. Weasley understood perfectly, and set another place for her. 'Charlie and Bill are supposed to be coming soon,' she said as she bid the pans to put the food into serving dishes. 'Bill said next week, but Charlie wasn't sure.' 

'Are they the two oldest?'

'Yes, both in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Did you go to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I was three years ahead of the twins, and one year ahead of your other… I can't remember his name, though…'

'Yes, we know which one you mean,' George said quickly, giving Terry a look that clearly said _don't say a word about him. She shut her mouth quickly, as another person walked through the door. _

'Hello, Arthur!' Mrs. Weasley said happily and pecked him on the cheek, 'good day at work?'

'Wonderful!' Mr. Weasley said happily, putting his cloak on the hat stand, which stretched out as Mr. Weasley dropped it. 'Not a disturbance anywhere, totally peaceful! Oh, who are you?' he asked, looking at Terry. Terry, was again, introduced as Fred added 'she's got_ congats, Dad!' _

'Congats? Never heard of them.' 

'Contacts,' Terry corrected, 'they improve my site without glasses, something made by Muggles.'

'Muggles!' Mr. Weasley exclaimed happily, 'and where are they?'

'They're in her _eye, Dad!' George exclaimed, and Mr. Weasley looked closely at her eye, seeing the small circle. _

'They're tiny,' he said, and sat at the table, 'Muggles are brilliant for trying, they really are. I've got a large collection of batteries and plugs. Contacts don't run on eckeltricity, do they?'

'No, they're electricity free.' 

'Electricity, I must remember to say it correctly.' Mr. Weasley said, as Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for Ron. When he came down, Terry was introduced to him as well, and they started to eat dinner. 

'This is loverly, Mrs. Weasley,' Terry said after swallowing a mouthful of food, 'I 'aven't eaten a real meal in ages.' 

'Have as much as you'd like,' Mrs. Weasley said, and offered her more potatoes, which she took thankfully. By the end Terry was full, a sensation which she hadn't had in a long while. 

'Now, how old are you?' Mrs. Weasley asked as she cleared the table, and Terry leaned back in her chair. 

'Twenty-one, twenty two soon, though, got a birfday coming up soon.' 

'Oh, really? When?'

'Twentieth.' 

'Oh, you must come over for cake!' Mrs. Weasley said, but Terry looked at her nervously. 

'Erm… I don' I don' know if I can, I've got other plans, with family.' She said, and Mrs. Weasley smiled. 

'I understand, dear, well, I'll send you an owl then.' 

'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,' Terry smiled and stood. 'I really must be going, thank you, it was wonderful.' Terry said, and the others said goodbye as she popped out of site. 

'She's brave.' Ron said, and Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

'Why do you say that?'

'She's works for those two,' Ron said, motioning to the twins, who both let out a rather large sneeze at the same time. Ron flinched, he hated it when they did that, it happened every time they got sick. 'Do you have to become ill at the same time every ruddy time?' he asked while going up the stairs, and Mrs. Weasley put a hand on both their foreheads. 

'You're getting a chill,' she concluded, but the twins shook their heads. 

'Mum, we're fine. Besides, tomorrow's the big sale, every kid will be there.' George said, but Molly Weasley would hear no more of it; she sent them up to bed. 

_Don'cha__ hate it when ff.n is down for days? Yeah, me too… well, I have the whole thing finished, now I just need to post it all. Yup… that's all I need to do… posty posty posty… *drops head on keyboard*_


	5. Secrets of Teresa Doony

**I have one reviewer… I'm happy… I'd like more, but I'm not picky… *cries***

**~Hoshiko**

Secrets of Teresa Doony

            The next day the twins weren't getting any better. George was getting ill to his stomach, and Fred's eyes were watering horribly. 

            'I can't allow you to go to the shop today,' Mrs. Weasley said as she gave them both potions. They took them quickly, to get the taste done with, and immediately started to feel better. George stopped getting sick, at any rate. 

            'We're fine, mum!' Fred said through a stuffy nose, and Mrs. Weasley frowned. 

            'I'll tell Terry she doesn't have to come to work today. Where does she live?'

            'We'll do it.' George sat up, but started feeling queasy again, and lay back down. 

            '_I'll do it. What's her address?'_

            'Number twenty-two Charterhouse Street,' Fred sniffed, and Mrs. Weasley left the two, who groaned when she left. 

            'Wonderful bloody day,' Fred said, and George agreed silently. 

            Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, made her way downstairs and to the fireplace. Quickly she threw a handful of floo powder into the dying flames, and stuck her head in. 

            'Number twenty-two Charterhouse Street,' she said, and the floo powder took her there the way it always had. She gasped at what she saw. 

            The room was dark; chairs and tables upturned everywhere. Three inches of dust had settled on the floor, and rat droppings could be seen everywhere. The only light source was on small, dusty beam, protruding from the torn shades like a flimsy attempt at 'lumos.' No one had lived there for years. She pulled her head back immediately, and the green flames disappeared. She must have gotten the address wrong; it wasn't possible that Terry lived _there_. Mrs. Weasley didn't take the time to go up the stairs and aparated into the twin's room, shaking them both. 

            'Mum, don't do that!' Fred exclaimed and sunk back down in the bed. 

            'What was the address?' Mrs. Weasley asked sharply, and the twins repeated it. Her suspicions were confirmed. 'Boys, she lied to you. She doesn't live there. No one has for years.' 

            'Are you sure you said it correctly?' Fred asked, and their mother nodded. 

            'Yes, I'm positive,' Mrs. Weasley said and walked down the stairs. She was going to ask why. The girl must have had a good reason for lying; she seemed extremely nice and good-natured. In one quick movement Mrs. Weasley threw the powder into the fire, stepped into it and cried 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Shop!' After a bit of spinning she landed in their fireplace, to find Terry's head in her arms, asleep. 'Terry, dear,' she said quietly, shaking the girl with one hand. Terry awoke slowly, her eyes focussing on the rather large woman. 

            ''Ello Mrs. Weasley!' she said as she rubbed an eye, 'where's Fred and George?'

            'Sick, dear.' 

            'Oh, is the shop not going to be open today?' 

'No.' 

'What's wrong, are they horribly ill?' Terry asked, noticing the woman's normally smiling face wearing an expression of anger, and a slight hint of confusion. 

'No, it's just a chill, but I want to ask you something.' Mrs. Weasley said, and put her hand on Terry's shoulder, 'at my house, if you don't mind.'

'Not at all, ma'am, not at all,' Terry said, and they used the floo network to get back to the Burrow. 'It's a loverly 'ouse, it really is.' Terry said, taking another look around. Mrs. Weasley bid a teapot come over, and in two cups she poured some, giving one to Terry. 'What's on your mind, Mrs. Weasley?'

'Terry…' Mrs. Weasley said slowly, not particularly sure how to start it, 'I visited number twenty-two Charterhouse Street today.' Terry's face fell at those words, the hollows of her face more pronounced. She looked older than her early twenties, quite more like her mid thirties. 

'Oh…' was all she said, and stared down at her teacup. 

'Where do you really live?' 

'Well… you see…' Terry's mind was racing. She didn't want to tell Mrs. Weasley that she really didn't have a home, that she would make herself invisible every night and wash in the stream, as well as do her clothes. No Muggles ever saw; she had put up a sign that said 'dangerous waters,' so that she would be given her privacy. She had enough money for soap and a few sets of clothes, but that was about it; not nearly enough for a house or an apartment. 'Well, like I've said- money's tight, and er- yeah…' she trailed off and dropped her head in her arms. Mrs. Weasley could tell she was clearly ashamed. 

'Dear…' she said softly, and Terry lifted her head, 'where have you been sleeping all this time?'

'By the river…' Terry said and Mrs. Weasley sighed. 

'For how long?'

'A month.' 

'Your lucky it's been warm.' 

'I know.' 

'That simply won't do!' Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, standing, 'you'll simply have to stay here.' 

'I couldn't!' Terry said as she watched the older woman walk around the room. 'You're very kind and everything, but you have so many children, it would be-' 

'Nonsense,' Mrs. Weasley said, 'you can…' she sighed, 'have Percy's old room for the time being.' 

'Where will Percy sleep?' Terry asked, but immediately realized she had done a no-no. Mrs. Weasley sobbed silently for a second, and Terry stood. 

'I'm sorry if I ins-' 

'No, dear, you didn't. I'm just getting worked up. I'll check and see if my husband has any objections.' She said, and again used the floo network to talk to him. Mr. Weasley agreed, and Ron showed her to Percy's room. 

'Redecorate it,' Ron said, looking around the badges that Percy hadn't bothered to take with him, 'I need a change of setting.' He said sourly, and went back to writing Harry a letter. She had just sat on the bed when the twins came in to the door. 

'I see she gave you _his room,' Fred said, glancing around it. A picture of Percy still shining his Headboy badge around hung on the room. _

'So you 'eard us?'

'Wasn't that hard,' George said, grinning, holding up an extendable ear. 

'I see.' 

'Like Ron said, redecorate, I know the next time that bloody picture shines it's badge again it's going to get torn to pieces.' 

'What did Percy do, anyway?' Terry asked, taking the picture off the wall and stuffing it under the bed. 

'Sided totally with the Minister,' George said venomously. 'The rest of us are with Dumbledore, but of course Percy had to be the best for his boss.'

'Oh, yes, I do remember him… he was a prefect, wasn't he? Got me in trouble once or twice for sneaking out at night.' 

The twins grinned, looking at each other and asked in unison, 'for what?'

'Set off a few stink bombs in Snape's office, putting an odd ingredient in a simmering potion, leaving a Screaming Yoyo in the hall to wake up any teacher there. Oh, yes, it was a grand time.' 

'Not bad, but did you hear about our escape from Umbridge?' George asked, and explained the whole predicament. Terry was thouroughly impressed. 

'If I remember correctly I could never live up to your par,' Terry said, shaking her head, 'most of your stuff was brilliant from the start.' 

'Aww… thanks,' the twins said together, pretending to blush. 'You probably would have done fine if you had someone to work with.' 

'Should have given us a call.' 

'Did Bighead boy catch you with screaming yo-yo?'

'Naw, 'course not. 'E did catch me coming back from setting off the stinkbombs, turned me it. I don't even think 'e _was a prefect at that point, just sort of tattled. Snape and I never got along very well after that, if it's possible to 'ate a Gryffindor more than 'e does the 'ouse itself.'_

'Why'd you do it?' George asked, and Terry shrugged. 

''E spilled my potion purposely because I actually got it right for once,' she said, and George nodded. 

'He has a knack for doing that to people. Did the same thing to a kid named Harry Potter. He was there when you were in school, wasn't he?' Terry thought for a moment, and told them she remembered a little black-haired boy running around and having Gryffindor win the house cup. 

'Yup, that's him, best friend's with Ron, nice boy-'

'FRED AND GEORGE!' Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway, and they winced when she bellowed their name. 

'Mum?'

'Get yourselves back in bed right now!' she said, and they sighed, dragging their feet into the next room.


	6. Intruder in the Burrow

Intruder in the Burrow

Charles Weasley yawned and stretched. The Knight Bus sped through the streets, nearly avoiding mailboxes and streetlights. The bus gave a sudden lurch, and he was thrown from his bed, onto the floor. 

'Oh, shit… that hurt…' he muttered, inspecting the newly acquired burn that he had landed on. 'Watch it, will you?' he said loudly to the driver, who didn't react. He muttered a bit more swearing to himself and climbed back onto the bed. Charlie would normally have just apparated back home, but he had been tired lately, so he didn't even bother with it. Bloody dragons had become restless recently, so he was getting more injuries as the days wore on. Yep, he needed a vacation, and the Burrow was the most comfortable he could think of, even if the constant screaming from his mother at the twins was always there. 

The bus took another lurch, but he was ready for it, and held himself in. 

'St. Ottery Catchpole!' The driver called, and the bus slowed to a halt. Thankful, Charlie gathered his things and got off rather quickly. Apparating from here wouldn't be too difficult; his house was only two miles away. Making sure he had everything, he disapparated as the bus took off. Next thing he knew he was outside the door of the Burrow, where inside he could hear the welcoming clatter of plates and talking. Slowly and quietly he opened the door. 

'Charlie!' Mrs. Weasley said happily, running to her second eldest son, 'how are you?' she asked as she gave him a large hug. 

'Wonderful, mum,' he said, looking around the table, 'how is everyone else?' 'good's' and 'fine's' came from around the table. Charlie was about to take his normal spot, when he saw someone else sitting there. 

'Oh, hello,' he said, and she stood. 

'Sorry, didn't know this was your spot,' she said, and stuck out her hand. 'My name's Teresa Doony, I work for your brothers.' Charlie didn't take it, though. Instead he looked at her with a slight frown. Feeling awkward, she put her hand back to her side. 

'Which ones?'

'Fred and George.' 

'You _work for them?'_

'Yes… I test their products…' she said, and he nodded, still surveying her. Feeling more awkward by the moment, she forced herself a smile. 'Yes, well,' she said, taking her plate, 'I'll be… up in the room…' she said, and put it in the sink, then went rather quickly up the stairs. 

'Charles,' Mrs. Weasley asked, surprised, 'what was that about?' Charlie sat down and summoned a plate for himself. 

'I don't like her…'

'Because she sat in your spot?' Ron asked, a mouthful of potatoes. 

'No, because she looks familiar, but I can't place her,' Charlie said, and started working on a piece of pork. They spent the rest of dinner talking about Romania and the things Charlie had been doing. When they were finished Mrs. Weasley made the twins go back to bed (their chills were gone, but she just wanted to make sure) and Ginny and Ron went to their rooms anyway. Charlie picked up his suitcase, and took it up to his room, then came back down, and sat with his father in the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley was giving Fred and George another set of potions. 

'Why is she here?' Charlie asked as he sat in a chair. The family portrait hung above the fireplace, a twenty-year-old Charlie holding seven-year-old Ron by the back of the shirt, who was trying to jump at the camera. 

'Son, she's homeless,' Mr. Weasley said, looking at him, 'we very well couldn't let her sleep by the river any more. Besides, she's a nice girl.' 

'But she reminds me of someone…' Charlie muttered. 

'She's helped around the house, and hasn't caused any trouble… well, nothing besides doing things with the twins. You should have seen her when she came: extremely skinny. She's gained a lot of weight and she's only been here a week.' 

'How old is she?'

'Turned twenty-two two days ago.' Charlie didn't respond any more than a 'mm…' though. His head was racing. She resembled someone he knew back in the days of Hogwarts, someone who he only had bad memories of. Doony… the name seemed familiar- 

'I've got it!' he cried, slamming his fist on the chair. 'Doony, she had a brother, curly, deep brown hair, green eyes… Their closely related to the Blacks and Malfoys, pure-bloods… same beliefs as the other two, too…' he said, as Mrs. Weasley emerged from the dining room. 

'Who's closely related to the Malfoys?' she asked sharply, and Charlie pointed to the dining room. 

'That girl, Teresa!' he said, 'Her big brother… big oaf he was… Daniel! Used to insult me like the Malfoys… junk about Muggle-fancying… anyway, he had a little sister, and she's it! Nasty lot they were, got into a few fights with him,' he said, thinking back farther. 

'Are you sure?' Mrs. Weasley asked uncertainly, 'she's a nice girl…' 

'I don't care how nice she acts!' Charlie said, standing, 'she needs to get out of our house! What if she's a spy for you-know-who?' 

'There's a way you could check,' Mr. Weasley said, and Charlie nodded. 

'Yes- I'll go up and do it now,' he said, and practically ran up the stairs. 

'I don't believe it…' Mrs. Weasley said, and sat down. 

'Charlie could be right, you know,' Mr. Weasley said, then there was silence. 

Charlie skipped every other step as he went up the stairs. He didn't know which room she was in, but when he heard muttering coming from one of them, he went straight to Percy's. He knocked, and the voices stopped. 

'Yes?' came Teresa's voice. 

'It's Charlie,' Charlie said, and there was a great deal of shuffling of papers, until Teresa opened the door. 

''Ello,' she said, smiling, 'may I 'elp you?'

'Drop the accent,' he snarled, and stormed past her into the room. 'I know who you are, you're Daniel's little sister, aren't you?' he asked, and Teresa sighed. 

'Yes,' she admitted, and he nodded.

'I knew it, I want you out of this house! Did your family set you up to this? Did He-who-must not be named set you up to this?' he asked, and she raised and eyebrow. 

'Set me up to what?' she said calmly. 

'Take off the act,' he said, and motioned around the room, 'this, to spy on us?' 

'I'm not spying on you,' she said, the calm becoming a bit more forced, 'I'm not part of that family any more.' 

'How are you not part of a family?'

'I was disowned when I was sorted into Gryffindor,' she said, sitting on the bed. 'They didn't like the fact that one of them wasn't in Slytherin. Practically sent me out on the street, would 'ave if I 'adn't found a friend's 'ouse to stay in. Her name was Penelope Kaiser; her whole family was cockney. I lived with them for six years and picked the accent up.' She explained, and Charlie calmed down a bit. 

'Give me some proof,' he said, and Terry shrugged. 

'All right,' she said, and went to the closet, pulling out her old school robes. 'Do any kind of charm or curse you can think of and the emblem will stay the same.' She said and Charlie looked them over. Teresa then showed him both her arms. Charlie could see no hint of the Dark Mark. 'I can understand where you're coming from, though, my brother gave you 'ell, didn't 'e?' she asked, and he nodded. 

'Yeah, how'd you hear about that?'

'He was five years older than I was. I remember you in the common room, talking to your friends about it, especially during the N.E.W.Ts. I could have smacked him but 'e gave me the same 'ell whenever I walked past,' she said. Charlie had to admit, she was convincing, but the thought of a Doony in his house still made him uncomfortable. 

'Just… don't try anything,' he said, and left. When the door had closed, the twins emerged from under the bed. 

'That's why your name sounded familiar!' Fred said, dusting himself off, 'you're big-brother nearly got Charlie sent home for fighting one year, heard mum writing the howler.' They grinned at each other. 

'Yes… 'bout tha'… sorry for not telling you…' she said, and they shrugged. 

'It's none of our business, Charlie just has bad memories,' he said, their faces still in identical grins. 

'Now, about those Every Changing Beans…' George said, and they pulled out their plans. 

'**ARG!!!!**' The next morning the whole house-old was awoken by the sound of Teresa screaming. Ron, who's bedroom was closest to Percy's, was the first one there along with Ginny, and when he saw what was in the room he reeled back. On the bed was a giant, black, hairy spider. 

'GET IT AWAY!' Teresa screamed, falling off the bed. The twins had come by now, and the rest of the house had apparated. They immediately fell into fits of laughter, while Ron crinkled his nose. 

'That's sick, you guys,' he said voice squeaking a bit, and went out of the room. Mr. Weasley quickly made the spider disappear, and Teresa turned. 

'Where are they?' she asked venomously, and the twins stopped snickering. Ginny pointed at the two figures who were laughing, besides their brother Charlie. 'that- wasn't- FUNNY!' she shrieked, voice going up several octaves. Mr. Weasley shook his head and went down to the breakfast table.

'It was just a jo-' Fred started, as the two were backing up near the wall, hands outstretched. 

'THAT WAS A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A JOKE!' the two looked at each other, rather surprised. She had never raised her voice like that before. 'THERE'S ONLY ONE THING I'M DEATHLY AFRAID OF, AND THAT'S SPIDERS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?' she demanded, and they shrugged. Mrs. Weasley was about to say something, but Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. 

'Mum, leave them to it, she's doing a good job on them,' he said, but Mrs. Weasley stepped between them any way. 

'All right, dear, lets all settle down, it's gone,' she looked around, the red still had not drained fully from Teresa's face, but she went back into Percy's room and slammed the door. The others made it down to the breakfast table, and all the way down the twins were making excuses. 

'We didn't know!' Fred said, as Mr. Weasley opened a letter the owl had just delivered. 

'Molly, dear, get everyone around.' 

'Why?'

'We need to go to the Order, Dumbledore wants us.' 

_Ooo__, cliffhanger! I love cliff hangers… so… hangy… newayz, hope u enjoy, it's not that bad of a deal. We'll get into some action now, at any rate. Yes, action, I know you people are like 'where's the angst? WHERE IS IT, DAMN IT??' yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that. BTW, if she's turning into a Mary-Sue… tell me… dear God tell me…_


	7. Return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Remus J. Lupin paced nervously around the hall of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had offered to move there after the death of his only living friend, Sirius Black. It wrenched him to think about it. He had sat alone, in this house's only room full of pictures, staring blankly at the wall for quite some time after his death, remembering the best times he had with all of them, James, Sirius… 

Dumbledore had made sure he had been given wolfsbane so that he did not transform and become out of control. He was still allowed to curl up in a corner and sleep peacefully. The plant's uses had yet to be discovered by the public, so no one carried it in Diagon Alley. If it weren't for Dumbledore, Remus would still be dangerous. 

He had a different problem at hand, though. They had just gotten news that Voldemort was moving for a new plan now. He had decided his old body was too old, and he needed another one, a new host. They were not sure whom, though, so the Order had been called to discuss possible victims. Snape had been doing extra spying for them recently, along with two other spying Death Eaters. Voldemort had yet to reveal whom he was planning on infesting, even to his followers. 

Remus was currently waiting for the Weasleys. They had been sent an owl that morning, and had been told of a Portkey they could use. It was rumored that some Death Eaters were keeping an eye on it, trying to find the place of the Order of the Phoenix. Honestly, the old house of the Blacks was one of the last they'd be searching. 

Remus had just checked outside the door, when a group of spinning people materialized in front of him, quickly coming to halt. 

'Good, you're here,' he said calmly, though urgency was clearly sketched in his face. 'The Order will be starting soon,' he said, and Mrs. Weasley nodded. 

'Thank you, Remus,' she said, letting go of the torn-up rubber chicken they all were holding and motioned to her children and Terry, 'we didn't know how long we'd be so we brought all of them, hope it won't be a problem.' Remus shook his head, and led Mr. Weasley, his wife, and Charlie to the dinning room. 

'Bill came straight here, we gave him an owl this morning at Gringotts,' at this Fred nudged George, and they grinned at each other. 

'Finally got that desk job…' Fred whispered quietly, and they strode off to make good use of their extendable ears. 

Terry, by now, was in a rather confused state. They had hurried her from the Burrow along with the others, and they had used the chicken as a Portkey. Now that the confusion had ended she turned to Ron. 

'Ron,' she said, but Ron put a hand over her mouth. 

'Sh…' he said, 'you'll wake her picture…' he said, and motioned to a pair of curtains. 

'Who's it of?' Terry asked as he took her into the bedroom he had shared with Harry the summer before. Ginny closed the door behind them quietly. 

'Mrs. Black,' Ginny said in a normal tone, and sat on the bed. 'She tends to scream… a lot.' 

'Bitch, that one,' Ron said, and climbed the ladder to the top bunk. 'Now, what did you want?'

'No one's explained to me what the Order was,' Terry replied, and Ron nodded. 

'Oh, yeah, sorry, we were at a bit of a rush,' he said, and explained the Order and what it was for. By the end Terry looked thouroughly upset. 

''E's _back?' she asked, and Ginny nodded._

'He has been for about two years now,' she said, and Terry sat on the bed as if her legs had given out on her. 

''Is followers are back?'

'Most of them.' 

'And why are we 'ere?' she asked, looking around the room. 'Number twelve Grimmauld Place is the most unpleasant place I've 'ad the 'orror to set my eyes on.' 

'Er-' Ron said: no one had told her the address. 

'Mrs. Black, as you probably know her, was my mum's second cousin,' Terry explained, 'speaking of which, do you know what 'appened to Sirius? We 'ad always gotten along well, I've known 'im ever since… did I say somefing wrong?' she asked, as Ginny looked up at her older brother. 

'She doesn't know…' she said, and Terry looked around. 

'I don't know what? I know that 'e used to be in Azkaban, if that's what you-' 

'Terry, Sirius died,' Ginny said and much of the color drained from Terry's face. 

'You're not serious…' but Ginny and Ron both nodded. 'O-oh… well… that… that doesn't come as much of a… much of a surprise… I guess…' she muttered, and stared at her shoes. 

'You going to be ok?' Ron asked, and she nodded, forcing a smile. 

'Oh, yeah, I'll be fine,' she said. In reality she felt like screaming and throwing just about everything in the room. She had been so little when she had become friends with Sirius that she doubted he had remembered her at all, but he had been the only one in her family that thought like her for most of the time… She couldn't remember his face clearly, except for the fact that he had been extremely good looking. 

'I think I'm gonna have a look around,' she announced, and left the room, going into the hall. She honestly didn't know why it hurt that Sirius had died, she had never thought about it until she had been back in the house. She hadn't even been that surprised when he had ran away from home when she was three, as far as she could remember, and she had a sharp memory when she had a mind to. She had come over with her mother that day, and listen to three straight hours of Petronela Black's bitching about how much of a horrible son he was and how glad she was that he was gone. Terry's mother had threatened to do the same if Terry ever was such a disappointment to the family. Unfortunately, Terry had been. 

And Voldemort was back? Well, her father should be happy. He was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. She could just see his expression of glee under the hooded cloak. It made her want to vomit. Instead she looked at the pictures on the wall, which were sleeping in their frames. 

'I don't know what we can do,' Lupin stared at Snape as Snape said these words, 'he hasn't told us who he plans to take over, and it's not very likely he will if he hasn't yet,' unfortunately, Lupin had to agree. Voldemort was starting to fear spies in his ranks and was taking precautions. He had yet to explain anything to anyone fully. 

'The best we can do,' Dumbledore said quietly behind his touching finger-tips, 'is keep a close eye on people. If they start acting oddly we'll contact the Order immediately.' People took these words as the final ones, and after a moment of silence everyone stood. One-by-one they filed out of the dining room, and through the kitchen. Remus was surprised to find a young woman sitting at the kitchen table along with Ginny, having a cup of tea. She watched as the Order walked out, and when her eyes fell on Snape, he glared back at her. 

'What are you doing here?' he asked, and she took another sip of tea. 

'I'm a guest at the Weasley's,' she said, smirking. 

'Come to set off more stink-bombs, have we, Doony?' he asked, in a quiet, murderous voice. 

'I've grown up a bit, Professor,' the girl said, 'spilled any perfectly good potions lately?'

'As a matter of fa-' he started, but Lupin stepped in between them, feeling the tension growing. 

'Good bye, Severus,' he said, and with a sneer Snape turned, walking out the door. The Weasley's were still talking to Bill in the dining room, and as Snape left, the young woman sipped her tea calmly. 

'What was that about?' Ginny asked, and she shrugged. 

'Snape and I go back,' she said simply, and Ginny let it go. 'He tends to 'old grudges.' As the last member left, (a chair successfully knocked over by Tonks) Lupin turned to the two. 

'Hello, Miss. Weasley,' he said, and Ginny smiled.

'Hello, Professor,' she greeted, and the girl named Doony looked at him. 

'Professor?' she asked, and he nodded, sticking out his hand. 

'Yes, Professor Remus J. Lupin,' he said, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts, only a year, I'm afraid.' 

'Which one was that?' she asked as she took his hand. 

'Ninety-three to ninety-four.' 

'Ah, the year after I left… pity I wasted my N.E.W.T year on Lockheart. Anyway, Theresa Doony pleased to meet you.' When she sat down he looked quickly at her hair, but she didn't seem to notice. He found it odd and slightly familiar that she had gray hair at such a young age. 'Tea, Professor?' she asked, and he agreed happily. 

'Oh, that reminds me…' he said, and went over to the icebox. From inside he pulled out a goblet, which even though it was in the refrigerator, smoked. Teresa looked at it inquisitively, and Lupin looked down at the contents. 

'Is that what they were talking about you taking in school?' Ginny asked and Lupin nodded. 

'Yes,' he said grimly, and noticing Terry's now confused expression he took it upon himself to explain. 'I'm a werewolf, Miss. Doony,' he said, and she looked surprised for a second, before forcing a smile and standing up. 

'Well, it's wonderful to meet you,' she said hurriedly and pushed her chair in, 'but I think I'd better tell Ron it's over.' She said rather loudly, and ran rather hard up the stairs. Too hard. Immediately the curtains over Petronela Black's picture flew open, and the house ran with her shrieks. 

'YOU!' she cried, staring at Terry, 'HOW COULD YOU? HURTING YOUR POOR MOTHER LIKE THAT, BEING ACCEPTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WHERE DID SHE GO WRONG?' Lupin was there in a flash, and among Mrs. Black's shrieking, he got the curtains closed, and there was silence. Terry's face was completely white. 

'That picture…' Lupin said, shaking his head, 'we still haven't gotten it out. Now, what was that about, anyway?'

'Family problems,' Terry muttered, as she regained some of the color in her face. 'Speaking of werewolves,' she said, in a forced calm, though no one had spoken of the subject again, 'what day of the month is it?' Lupin thought for a moment before remembering. 

'The twenty-third,' he said, and she nodded. 'Is there anything wrong?'

'No, nothing at all. Good, good, thank you,' she had just turned and started to walk down the hall, when she turned again. 

'Professor Lupin,' she said, and he turned back around. 

'Yes?'

'Actually, there is something bothering me… you see, the Weasley's were kind enough a week ago to let me 'ave a place to stay. You see, I was not living anywhere at that point, and Mrs. Weasley pitied me… but their kids are 'ere now, and I'm afraid I'm just taking up space and food. I've also known this 'ouse since I was a child, and I was wondering, since you're the only one 'ere… that I might be able to stay 'ere… I don't mean to intrude or be rude, but…' she glanced down to the floor as if she could see them talking happily together, 'I can't live off them forever. I have a job, so I can pay for my own food, a-' Lupin nodded before she could go on. 

'Yes, my dear, of course,' Lupin said, smiling, 'I daresay I have too much of a house and not enough people here now. Company would be grand.' Teresa's mouth almost dropped to the ground. That had been… easy! 

'Well, thank you!' she said, collecting herself, 'but really, if I'm intruding on your privacy-'

'No, no, don't be silly,' he said with a smile. 'You all ready know what I am, and for you to have the courage to ask even after that, by all means I have no problem with it.' An odd twinkle was in his eye, and he started to walk down the stairs. 'Better tell the Weasley's, though, I think they'll be leaving soon.' 

'Certainly!' she said, and hurried quietly down the stairs. She didn't know the man, but she trusted him strangely easily. It was as if the air around him made you comfortable. When she came into the dining room, Mr. Weasley and his wife were talking to their son Bill. 

'Yes, dear?' Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw Teresa, and she turned to Bill. 'Bill, this is the young woman we said was staying with us,' she said as they shook hands. 

'Bill Weasley,' he said politely, his fang-earring dangling. To Teresa his tone clashed oddly with his clothes. 

'Teresa Doony,' Teresa said, and turned to Mrs. Weasley, 'and about that… Professor Lupin offered to let me stay 'ere. You've both been so kind to let me stay with you, but your house is filling up and I don't want to take up anymore of your space or food. I mean, I have a job, I can provide other things for myself, it was just the shelter that was a problem.' She said, but Mrs. Weasley looked around the house. 

'I'm… I'm not sure, dear, you've been such wonderful company, and Remus had just moved in here-' her husband tapped her on the shoulder, though. 

'Molly, I think some company is just what Remus needs. After all, Sirius…' he muttered, and Molly sighed. 

'Yes, yes, you're right,' she said, 'I just hate to see you go, but your right, it's not such a bad idea…' she said, and put an arm around Teresa's shoulder. 'You should at least come back and get your things,' she said, and Teresa agreed. 

_Erhm__… yeah, another chapter! YAY! YAY, DAMNIT! WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!_


	8. More Secrets of Teresa Doony

More Secrets of Teresa Doony

Mrs. Weasley convinced Teresa to stay one last night at their house. Lying in Percy's bed that night, she stared at the ceiling, thinking. Now that she thought about it, Professor Lupin had let her stay with out knowing, really, who she was. Mrs. Weasley had at least met her before and she had made a good impression on the woman. But Lupin had just met her minutes before, and she had hurried out rather rudely. She'd have to apologize the next day for being rude. But, then again, maybe he knew… 

Early afternoon the next day she said good-bye to the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley pulling her into a large hug. The twins opened their arms as well, grinning, but Terry merely pat them on the back. 

'No hug for us?'

'I'll see you at work tomorrow,' she said, and they nodded. 

'Fine,' Terry caught a glance of something silver in Fred's hand and had the strangest feeling she had made the right choice. She waved one last wave, and with a pop! Dissapparated. Back at the Weasley's Fred and George let one particularly loud sob out, and pretended to cry on each other as the others went back to do their normal business. 

'Really,' said Ginny, putting her hands on her hips, 'you'll see her tomorrow!' 

'She's right,' George said, straightening up. 

'Well, let's get some things to test on her for her first day back…' Fred muttered, wiping his nose on his sleeve, though it was clear he was smiling. The twins then popped out of sight and into their room. 

Teresa had apparated into the hall above the stairs, facing directly into the face of a stuffed house-elf. 

'Ugh…' she said, shaking her head and turning the other way, 'that's nasty…' She had just made sure she still had all her belongings in her hands when she saw the door down the hall open, and Professor Lupin walk out, dusting his mended robes off with his hands. 

'Miss Doony!' he said, still smiling, 'I- is something wrong my dear?' he asked, looking her over, 'you're looking quite pale.' 

'No, no, I'm fine,' she said, and smiled, too. 

'Good! Good, well, there are… many rooms here, choose which ever you like, considering mine is downstairs. I'll be downstairs making tea, if you'd like to join me,' he said and left down the staircase. She turned and walked down the hall to the left. She knew which room she wanted, and went into the first one, opening the door.

It was a small room with one rather large window opposite the door. Dust had settled everywhere, but she could fix that fast enough. Right now she just wanted to check for bugs in the bed, or a stray boggart. She made a quick surveillance of the room and found that it was completely livable, even if there was dust. She opened her trunk quickly, and hung her other three sets of robes (two blacks, one deep, deep green) and one set of Muggle clothes, and put her hairbrush and other toiletries on the dresser. When she thought the room was quite done, she went downstairs. 

In the kitchen she found Lupin quietly stirring his tea. 

''Ello!' she said, and sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea. 'I'd like to apologize for yesterday,' she said, and he raised an eyebrow, 'for running upstairs like that, it was extremely rude.' To her surprise he laughed and shook his head. 

'Just a bit of a shocker, wasn't it? Not many people know werewolves, and if they do, they don't realize it. Not something most people are proud of.' 

'But there's no reason for that, really,' Terry said, staring at her tea cup, 'it's not something they can control.' 

'True, but people conceal it any way. I met someone once who was quite near transforming and still denied it.' 

'You were near transforming, though, weren't you?'

'Of course, but not as near as he was. We don't all go at the same time.' 

'Do you mind if I ask you something?'

'Not at all.' 

''Ow old are you?' 

'I am thirty six years old,' Lupin said, 'I was about to ask you the same question. Do you-' 

'Twenty-two,' she replied, sipping her tea again. 'Prematurely gray runs in the family,' she added when his eyes flickered to her hair. 

'Ah, I see,' Lupin said with a small grin, looking into his own tea. 'What did you say your last name was?'

'Doony,' she replied, 'I have a thirty-four year old sister.' 

'Oh? What house?'

'Erm- Slytherin. The whole lot of them were except me, family wasn't too happy wiv me when I was sorted into Gryffindor.' 

'Are you sure you're all right?' Lupin asked again. She had been here about an hour, and she was getting paler, he was starting to wonder weather she was getting ill. 

'Sorry?' she asked; she had let her thoughts wonder to her earlier parts of her life. 

'Are you all right?' he asked again, and she nodded. 

'Perfectly fine, it's just this 'ouse,' she said, and he looked around the kitchen. 

'If you didn't like it you shouldn't have asked to stay,' he said, more worried still, and she shook her head, standing. 

'I couldn't stay there,' she said, and suddenly fell into a quieter voice, as though talking to herself, 'they would have asked questions, and I couldn't have that, it would have been madness, one of them could have been killed!' Lupin was starting to wonder if she was battling for her sanity. 

'Terry?' with this she seemed to be brought back, and she stood upright quickly. 

'Hm?' 

'When were you bitten?' 

'Sorry?'

'You know what I mean. Now, sit down and calm down,' he said, going to the ice box, where there were three more goblets of that potion he had drunk the day before. He gave it to her, and she looked at it, as if she didn't know what to do. 'Drink it.' 

'What is it?'

'Wolfsbane. It's perfectly safe. It will help you to think more like a human.' She took a tiny sip and crinkled her nose. 

'That's 'orrid,' she said, and he shrugged. 

'The things we do,' he said, and sat back down. 'Now, could you answer my question?'

'I was eleven…' she muttered, 'three days before I went to 'ogwarts. Family was shocked, but didn't make a big deal about it and they sent me all the same. After the start-of-the-term feast I went up to Dumbledore and told 'im what was wrong. 'E nodded and said it was fine; it 'ad 'appened once before. Gave me directions about the Whomping Willow, and I used that tree for seven years.' She had only drunken half the goblet by that point, and he made a motion for her to keep drinking. 

'Yes, that was me,' Lupin said grimly, 'my friends caught me at it, but they understood and became Animagus to help me. After a while we actually had good times, traveled about Hogsmeade. One of those friends used to live in this house, his name was Sirius Black.' Terry's stomach flipped and she knocked over her now empty goblet. 

'You knew Sirius?' she asked, and he nodded. 

'Did you?'

'Sirius was my cousin… I doubt he remembered me, but… do you know what happened to him? How he… you know…' 

'Died?' Remus nodded, and looked all the grimmer. 'Yes,' he then went on to explain what happened at the Department of Ministries. When he was done both was silent. After a moment, Lupin looked at her; 'you dropped your accent.' 

'I'm not really cockney…' she muttered. 

'It must have been easier for you to get a job that way,' he nodded, 'most people can sense there's something different about you, and growing up in a different manner just as well might have fit the bill.' 

'I don't think my employers would have cared either way.'

'Who do you work for?'

'Weasley twins,' she said, and he laughed.

'In that joke shop?' he asked, and she nodded, 'what do you do?'

'Test jokes,' she said, and he laughed even harder. 'I needed some work.'

'Which brings me to another question,' he said, looking at her robes, 'why would you need a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes if you can afford such expensive clothing?'

'Ah, that's something I haven't told any one…' she said, and he nodded. 

'Well if you don't really want to tell me-'

'No, I need to tell someone, I guess. The Weasley's think that my family disowned me when I was sorted into Gryffindor, but that's not true. My mum came up and said that there was still 'hope' left for me after the first year. They tried to make me think like them because of what I was, using excuses like 'the Dark Lord could fix everything, you'd be normal again.' I didn't doubt for a minute that he could, but calling someone 'master' was not my idea for a good time so I told them to lay off. They unfortunately didn't, and when I left Hogwarts I went straight to America to get away from them. 

'Well, that was not the best of plans. Some one caught me coming out of the transformation the third day I got there, and they sent me to a small American Wizarding prison. Hardly as huge as Azkaban, but they had two Dementors guarding my cell… only my cell. Two months ago, when I transformed I kept my mind set on thinking more like a human. I'd been practicing for two years, and had become quite good at it, so I finally did it that one night when a guard had opened the cage a wee bit, stupid young kid he was, I bet it was a dare. 

'Anyway, I knocked him over, went to the room where they kept every prisoner's wand and clothes, took mine and ran off. Next day I took a Muggle plane to Britain, and used my key for Gringotts to get a bit of money, not so much that the family'd notice, but enough, and the day after that got a job. Haven't been able to control myself like that again,' Lupin sat, looking at the opposite wall. 

'No one knew about it when you were at school?'

'Nope,' she said, and laughed. 'I would have been shunned anyway, I wasn't particularly in with the rest of the school, they didn't like my family back round, bunch of Slytherins. The Slytherins didn't like me 'cause they thought I was rebelling against the house.' 

'Does that explain Severus yesterday?' Terry laughed loudly at this, and sat back in her chair. 

'He's just an old favorite to taunt. But, yeah, he was particularly nasty about it; my brother told me mum and dad had written him asking him to. He was more than happy to have parent's permission to taunt a Gryffindor. He'd purposely make me mess up, so I'd sneak out at night and left him things to… find… in his office. Got quite a few detentions because of that, but I lived.' All the while she had started rubbing her right arm, though she didn't seem to notice she was doing it. 'So, what gave you the first clue that I was a werewolf?' 

'Your hair,' he admitted, and she nodded.

'Oh, yeah, that just started happening last year. By the way, the wrinkles…' 

'Start in your mid thirties,' Lupin said, and she nodded. 

'Peachy,' she said, and looked at the clock. It was nearing eight o'clock. 'How long've I been here?'

'Six hours.' 

'Time flies.' 

'It does.' 

'Is my condition the reason you let me stay?'

'It is.' 

_There, the answer! THE ANSWER!!! But you were confused, weren't you? Yes… I believe you were confused… quite confused… WAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!_


	9. The Plagues of William Weasley

 The Plagues of William Weasley

'How's work, Bill?' Mrs. Weasley asked at the dinner table. They were having a large supper now that every one (that is everyone who sided with Dumbledore) was home. 

'Get that desk job?' Fred asked, grinning, and Bill grew slightly pink, though he wasn't about to let his younger brothers get the best of him. 

'For your information, I did,' he proclaimed, and the twins broke into identically evil smiles. 

'And how's Fluuuuuerrr?'

''Ow's 'er Eeeeglish?' 

'How's the rest of her?'

'Boys!' Mrs. Weasley said as she buttered some bread, but the twins were on a role, they wouldn't be stopped now. 

'I love you Fluer!' Fred proclaimed, turning to George.

'I love vu too, Billy!' George jumped on his twin in a hug that resembled more of a tackle, throwing them both to the ground. Ron and Ginny erupted in a load of giggling and snickers, while George squeaked something that resembled, 'Ooh, vu diirty British boy!' This made Charlie burst out laughing while Bill had gone several more shades deeper. 

'BOYS!' Mrs. Weasley said, herself going red, while Bill went to the other side of the table and lifted his brothers by the back of their robes. 

'Hey, our snog!' Fred said, fighting him. 'Next time we're in Gringotts we'll interrupt you and that Veela!' Bill rolled his eyes and dropped them again. 

'Fine, go at it, then,' he said, but the twins were done and they picked up their chairs, muttering. 

'Really, Bill, you should have invited her over,' Charlie said, elbowing his older brother. 

'She had to go home, her parents were missing her,' Bill said, hooking a piece of loose hair behind his ear. 

'Oh, dear, your hair is getting unreasonable, really,' Mrs. Weasley said. Bill's hair had grown about two inches longer than the last time she suggested cutting it. 

'Mum, it's fine like this,' Bill insisted, 'besides, it's not going to get any longer than this, it's been this length for a year now.' 

'Someone else probably likes it that long, doesn't she?' Ron asked, smirking. 

'Enough of that, now,' Mr. Weasley said, cutting some of his meat, 'it's like murder in this house if you like someone.' 

'But dad, it's just so easy to get him to blush,' Ginny protested. Actually it was quite easy to get all of them to blush on the subject, and they especially liked to do it to each other. 

'But Ron,' Bill said, cutting up his potatoes, 'you seemed to fancy that girl who was here before the Quiditch cup… what was her name? Hermione?' It was Ron's turn to turn into shades of pink. 

'Actually, now that I think about it,' Ginny said, taking a drink, 'he couldn't keep his eyes off her in the Common Room, but they bicker like an old couple.' 

'When's the wedding?' Charlie asked gleefully, and Ron stood. 

'Ok, well, I'm done,' he said, gathering his plates and putting them in the washbasin, 'I'll be writing friends if anyone needs me,' he said, but the twins weren't done with him yet. 

'Oh, Hermione Granger,'

'I love you so,' 

'You seem to glow,' 

'From head to toe!' They could hear a door slam and all of the Weasley children roared with laughter. Even Mr. Weasley chuckled even though he shook his head. 

'So, how _has work been, Bill?' Mrs. Weasley asked as the twins made kissing faces. _

'It's been fine, mum,' Bill said, standing up with his plate, 'not as exciting as in Egypt, but I'm kept busy.' 

'With what?' Charlie blurted out, and the twins sniggered, 'not that you gits,' he said, but that wouldn't stop them from laughing. He levitated his things to the sink and followed his older brother to the common room. 

'Paper work, people putting in Leprechaun gold, those sort of things. How about the dragons?' 

'Murderous, someone got charred last week,' Charlie answered, shivering, 'nasty business, he's still at Mungos.' 

'You work with dragons and mum's worrying about my hair,' Bill said, chuckling. Bill flung his hair away from his face. The fire wasn't going, but it felt like it was six feet high. 'Are you hot?' he asked as he rolled his sleeves up, and noticed for the first time that there was a rather large sore on his arm. 

'What happened?' Charlie asked worriedly, looking at it, and Bill shrugged. 

'I don't know,' he said, it was an odd light-blue coloring, but it was small, only the size of a button. 

'Billiam, it's a really odd color, maybe you should tell mum…' 

'No, it's fine, it should go away,' he said, and covered it back up, 'besides, she has got enough on her mind,' he dropped his voice to a whisper, 'with Percy.' 

'That fucking git,' Charlie muttered, staring into the empty fireplace, 'how could he do that?' 

'You know him, Chuck, has to get in good with the upper class.' 

'But still, you'd think he'd cool off by now, wouldn't you?'

'I did, but none of them are going to stop. Even with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back with proof, he still doesn't want to talk to us. How much bloody shit has to happen before he admits we were right, he was wrong, period?' Charlie scowled, and rolled his eyes. 

'He'll never admit that,' Charlie said; Bill rubbed his arm, 'git would have to be in front of the Dark Lord himself before he said he was wrong about anything.' 

'If he keeps going like that he will be.' 

'Are you sure you're all right?' Charlie inquired again about Bill's arm. Bill nodded and stopped rubbing it. 

'Yeah, something's been going around the bank,' Bill insisted, 'it'll be gone by tomorrow.' 

'Right,' Charlie agreed, and they went to bed. 

But it wasn't gone by the next day; on the contrary. 

Bill walked down the stairs sleepily, rubbing his eyes. There all ready were the banging of plates and eating utensils as he made his way into the kitchen. Ron and Ginny were eating silently, still half asleep, and the twins were fully dressed, eating quickly. 

'Where's Charlie?' Bill said, voice still slurred with sleep. 

'Upstairs, dear,' Mrs. Weasley said, pilling some eggs and bacon onto his plate. He was just rolling up his sleeve, (he fancied sleeping in an overly large shirt) when to his horror he saw his hand. It was the same blue color as the sore last night, and when he touched it, his touch felt incredibly cold. Immediately he covered it up, and looked at his plate. 

'Mum, I'm not that hungry,' he said, and stood up. 

'You have to eat something,' Mrs. Weasley insisted, but he shook his head. 

'No thanks, I'll get something for myself later if I'm hungry,' he reassured her and hurried up the stairs. In his room he took his shirt off, and searched the rest of his body for the odd coloring. It covered his hand totally, and went straight to his elbow, but no where else. He touched it again, and to the regular hand the other felt incredibly hot, while his blue one felt cold. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but they didn't work like they should. He was thankful that his elbow did bend properly. He had started putting his shirt on when he heard someone at the door. It was Charlie. 

'Bill, what the fuck happened?' he asked, gaping at the sky-blue coloring of Bill's hand. 

'Nothing happened.'

'We have to tell Mum.'

'NO!' Bill suddenly cried, making his younger brother step back, 'er- I mean, no, it's fine. Like I said, it's going around.' But Charlie just stared at him. He hadn't heard Bill yell at him since they were teenagers, and this immediately brought back old fears Charlie had had as a kid. 

'You said it'd be gone by today,' Charlie said quietly. 

'Sometimes it takes longer,' Bill said, almost pleading. It made him feel odd that his, though he'd never admit it out loud, stronger brother looked at him like they were still five and ten, Bill wrestling the little boy to the ground. 'Believe me, I'll be fine.' 

_Look here! Angst! Not much, but enough! Yay! I CAN DO IT!!!_


	10. Secret's Out!

Secret's out!

Teresa awoke to the mid-morning sun shining brightly in her bedroom. After their cup of tea the night before, they had said good-night and went up to their rooms, Teresa changing into her only set of Muggle clothing. Of course now she laid on top her bed with out them, clothes never stayed on long after you transformed. With a yawn she stretch her arms and got dressed. 

The night before had been glorious- well, as glorious as changing into a monster could ever be. The transformation still hurt, of course, but not nearly as much with out the Wolfsbane. She was perfectly capable of jumping up onto the bed and curling up into a nice ball, instead of clawing and biting herself, and she did just that. She'd have to ask Professor Lupin who provided him with it. 

When she was dressed she practically ran downstairs (quietly, as to not wake Petronela) and practically hopped into the kitchen. 

'Good morning!' she greeted Professor Lupin, 'lovely day, isn't it?' she asked, and laughed, getting herself some tea. 

'I take it you had a good night, Miss Doony?'

'Terry, please, and yes! I haven't slept like that for years. Beautiful, bloody moon thought it would get the best of me, but I'll beat it yet!' she proclaimed, and took a gulp of tea. 'Writing someone?' she asked, noticing that he was bent over a piece of parchment. 

'Yes, the Weasley's as a matter of fact,' he said, and her happiness suddenly left her. Why was he writing them? 'Why?' 

'I'm checking if they've any news to help the Order. And to tell them why you really wanted to come,' he didn't look up from writing as he said this, and her voice became sharp. 

'You can't,' she said simply, and he looked up at her. 

'Why not?'

'I th-'

'They have a right to know who exactly they took in-'

'I DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW!' Terry bellowed, slamming the table and knocking Lupin's inkwell over. The contents seeped quickly to the piece of parchment, and Lupin took it away. Mrs. Black had also come back alive. 

'You're being hypocritical about this,' Lupin said calmly, and with a wave of his wand the ink disappeared. 'You said so yourself it's nothing one can help, it's beyond their control.' Terry had nothing to say to this, he was correct. 'I must admit I should have left it to you, but you didn't act as if you were going to let them know. I say let them judge you on your personality, not your condition.' Terry sat down and put her head in her hands. The calm on his prematurely wrinkled and tired face was effective; much more so than her yelling. 

'I hate this… this shit…' she muttered into her hands. 

'You can write it if you want,' he said, but she shook her head. 

'No… you're doing a fine job. I have to go to work, I'll see you tonight,' she said, and before she left she forced the curtains closed on Petronela's portrait. She was just about to apparate when Lupin caught her attention at the bottom of the stairs. 

'I've also told them the whole story, I can scratch it out if you'd prefer that.'

'No, go right ahead, they'd ask me anyway.' She said, and sighed, 'good day,' and with that she popped out of sight. 

Charlie was the last one eating at the table. His mother had given him his breakfast and had gone about the house to do other things. The twins had gone to work, and Ron had actually decided to do summer homework. Charlie's worry for Bill had swelled since he saw the thirty-four-year-old's hand, and he was merely picking at his food. He sat there, consumed in his own thoughts, until something landed in front of him. 

A tawny owl had just dropped an envelope next to his plate, and he looked at the address. It was from Lupin. With a nip from the owl he gave him a bit of his food, and the owl flew away. It was addressed to the "Weasley Family," so he opened it himself. His eyes scanned the page, and when he fell upon the news about Teresa he read it carefully once- twice- it didn't change. He stood up from the table, knocking over his chair, and ran to the common room. 

'MUM!' he cried. 

'What?' Mrs. Weasley asked, appearing from behind the sofa. She looked around as if expecting someone injured, but instead gave an 'oh!' of surprise when he shoved the parchment into her face.

'You have to read this,' he said, and gave it to her. She read it herself, and sat down. 

'Oh my…' she said, and gave it back to Charlie. 

'That's what felt wrong about her,' Charlie said, waving it madly. 

'Now, Charles, you _know that doesn't mean anything. They're only dangerous during the full moon.' _

'Which was last night-'

'And I'm sure Remus took care of the situation. No wonder she wanted to leave in such a hurry, she didn't want to hurt any of us. It's a horrid thing, though Remus said here he let her have some Wolfsbane- he's such a kind man.' 

'But she lied,' Charlie insisted, 'she didn't want us to know.' 

'I wouldn't either, but we should tell Fred and George. I'll write them now, they should get it by noon,' she said, and went off into the study to do just that. Charlie wasn't convinced, though. 

_She knew she couldn't conceal it forever, he thought, _it'll be easier for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to get her to follow him. Remus _can__ be too understanding sometimes. I'll tell Fred and George to keep a good eye on her.' _

Fred added the last ingredient to the potion. First day back and business was booming, he was making the second batch of Furry-Mouth Fairy's that day. George was currently helping a child reach one of the top shelves, and Terry was advertising Fume Beltchers (now available in hard sweets) outside to a bunch of cheering and clapping kids. She was rather helpful when it came to advertising, going outside the store and demonstrating the best-selling products to the shoppers of Diagon Alley. 

When it was time for lunch Terry came inside, the words 'I'll be back later' trailing behind her, and summoned herself some food. The twins were already eating, and Terry had just sat down when an owl came swooping in, dropping a rather stuffed envelope in front of them. The twins had bought their own owl after the success of their store, which was the one who had delivered the note, and it stood on Fred's arm as the twins opened the envelope. 

'Forge and Gred- woman still can't get our names right- Professor Lupin wrote us today with something I thought you should know…' George trailed off and Fred read aloud the other note. When he had finished Terry was starring at them, still in the middle of the process of chewing. 

'Dear mum,' George said as he had gotten a quill and piece of parchment, 'thanks, but next time please tell us something that we are not aware of, though we… appreciate your concern. The beloved children you love with all your heart and soul and every inch of being, Gred and Forge.' With this he sealed it and gave it to their owl, who flew off through the window. Terry choked when he wrote this, and Fred jumped to his feet. 

'You knew?' she exclaimed, coughing and sputtering. George shrugged and picked up his sandwich again. 

'Yeah,' he said plainly. 

'We're not stupid.' 

'Remember that night you 'partied 'earty?' It was a full moon.' 

'Last night was a full moon.' 

'So, our conclusion was,' 

'That you were a werewolf. By the way, we appreciate you not staying in the house for last night,' George finished, and took a bite of his food. 

'You're not as good of a liar as you might think,' Fred added, and Terry laughed. 

'I can't believe it…' she said, and Fred looked at her.

'Why not?'

'Just because we own a joke shop doesn't mean we're thick.' 

'No, not that at all,' Terry insisted, 'if I thought that I wouldn't have asked for a job, but you're awfully understanding. Most people would have-'

'Kicked you out?' George grinned and made his sandwich wrappings disappear. 'We're not cruel, you're only dangerous once a month.' 

'At night.' 

'And we don't see you at night.' 

'Well, there was that one ti-' Fred started, but George elbowed him in the side.

'Aha! Made you blush!' George said, as Terry had gone sufficiently red, and he too cleared his sandwich wrapping. 'I mean, I know I'm ugly-'

'I always was the better-looking of us-'

'Actually I think she likes the idea of it, Fredsie,' George said, as she was a deep crimson now. 

'Damn she's as red as Bill!'

'You know, we're free any time you want to come,' Terry immediately broke out in a fit of sniggering. 

'Didn't think it was that funny,' Fred said, but they grinned at each other any way as Terry declined through her giggles. 'Well, whenever you change your mind,' he said as he wrote 'open' on the front door, and they started business again. 

_OMG!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! ^_^ me ish just sho happy now! ^^ _


	11. A Weasley of a Situation

A Weasley of a Situation

'Bill, why are you wearing a glove?' Ron asked, eyebrow raised. It was the next morning, and Bill had decided today that he couldn't avoid the family. 

'You like it?' Bill asked, admiring it over his sausage, 'Norwegian Ridgeback, class A material.' 

'It's lovely, dear,' Mrs. Weasley said, but Charlie furrowed his brow and stared accusingly at Bill, who just looked down at the plate. Bill attempted to pick up his fork, but once he put food onto it, it dropped on the floor. His fingers couldn't grip it properly. This particularly grabbed everyone's attention, and they stared at him as he went down to pick it up. His sleeve proved shorter than he thought, though, and as he reached down it rid up his arm, bearing the blue skin. Mr. Weasley was sitting next to him, and he caught a glimpse of it. 

'Bill,' he said, and Bill picked up the fork with much effort. 

'Dad?'

'Take off your glove,' Mrs. Weasley stood on the other side of the table as Bill turned red with embarrassment, and Bill shook his head. 

'It's nothing-'

'What's nothing?' Mrs. Weasley asked, and Bill could have kicked himself for saying anything. 'Bill, what's nothing?'

'Take it off, William,' Mr. Weasley demanded, and as everyone stared, Bill slowly took off the glove. Ginny squeaked in horror, while the twins stared, Ron yelped, and Charlie shook his head.

'Bill!' Mrs. Weasley shrieked, and grabbed his wrist. Her touched was so cold it burned, and he wretched it away. 

'Mum!' he cried, and watched as an imprint of her hand slowly faded. With out warning Mrs. Weasley turned on the twins. 

'WHAT DID YOU DO?' she bellowed so menacingly that they jumped onto each other for support. 

'It wasn't us!' George squeaked, and they gripped harder. 

'THEN WHO WAS IT?' she said louder yet, and they buried their faces into each other's shoulders, falling back off the chair that Fred was originally occupying. 

'It wasn't them, mum!' Charlie said, and she turned on him. 'It's been doing that for three days now!' 

'YOU KNEW ABOUT IT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?' she screamed, and Bill stood. 

'I told him not to, I thought it would go away-'

'Go away?' Mrs. Weasley said, quieter now. 'You're turning blue and you thought it would go _away? We're going to St. Mungos, now,' she instructed, and they all stood up, Ron pale, Ginny almost as pasty as he was, and the twins still cowering from their mother. Mrs. Weasley grabbed onto Bill, who was holding his useless arm by the sleeve, and they both disapparated out of the room. Charlie followed, as did the twins, and Mr. Weasley stayed behind to use the floo network with his two children that weren't of age yet._

Terry sat at the counter of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk. It was ten-thirty and the twins still had yet to arrive. Of course, this had happened before, and she had opened the door, but business was slow, someone had yet to come in today. She told herself that if they weren't there by noon she'd close up shop and give them a drop-by. Eleven passed, as did eleven thirty, then twelve, twelve fifteen, and still no sign of them. 

'Where are they…' she muttered and wrote 'closed' on the door. With a pop she disappeared and reappeared at the Burrow. She knocked on the door, and found there was no answer. She rattled the door and found it unlocked, so she slipped in quietly. 

'Fred!' she called through the kitchen, 'hello? George!'

There was no answer. 

Her hand tightened around her wand in her robes and she saw that it looked like they had just up-and-left at breakfast. She saw no signs of a struggle, though, so she looked around one more time, then popped back to number twelve. 

The whole Weasley family stood at the end of Bill's bed as the Healer tended to him. When the Healer had opened his shirt, they found that the whole right side of his torso was blue, and now that they were there it was quickly spreading. After an hour of inspecting him, the Healer was quite in a spot. 

'I don't know what's wrong with him,' he said honestly, and fingered his wand nervously. 'I've never seen this before. It was probably a goblin curse, there are a bunch of those in Gringotts.' 

'But I've never been near the vaults,' Bill argued, while his mother motioned for him to be silent. 

'They tend to be everywhere, I'm afraid,' the Healer said, and shook his head. 'Someone came in last week with a chicken head and we still haven't been able to take away his beak.' 

'So there's nothing you can do?' Mrs. Weasley asked, worry in her voice. The Healer shook his head. 

'Not now, but let me see what I have in my books,' he said, and left. Everyone then spread out to the side of the bed as well, and there was silence. After a few seconds of everyone looking at him, Bill cleared his throat. 

'… Yes, well, everyone has things to do, don't they?' he said, and Mr. Weasley got the hint. 

'Ah, yes, the Ministry will wonder where I'm at, I'd better tell them,' he said, and started for the door. 'Come on, Ron, Ginny, I'll be stopping home first,' he said, and the two, who had regained very little color, followed him. Fred and George said they had to get dressed and go to work, while Mrs. Weasley offered to give Bill and Charlie a cup of tea. After they all left, Charlie sat down next to Bill, and put his head in his hands. 

'Lovely view,' Bill said, motioning to the brick outside the window. This didn't get much response from Charlie. 'You all right?' Bill asked, and Charlie looked up.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Charlie said, but pressed on his temples harder yet. 'Headache.' 

'Get a healer to take care of it.' 

'No.' 

'What?'

'It's not that kind of headache,' Charlie said, and Bill nodded. 

'Oh, it's one of the other kind of headache's then,' Bill said sarcastically, and Charlie's face turned to a grimace. 

'Shut up.' 

'What, little brother?'

'Shut up! God, this is fucking stupid, what's wrong with my head?'

'Get a Hea-'

'I DON'T WANT A BLOODY HEALER!' 

'All right, all right, calm down Chuck!' Bill retorted, crossing his arms. 'How long has your head been hurting you?'

'Days.'

'Why didn't' you tell anyone?'

'I didn't tell anyone because of you!

'Yeah, well, if you want real pain you should try having what ever the hell this is-' But he didn't finish. In front of his eyes his younger brother fell to his knees, hands gripping his hair as if he was trying to make himself go bald. He let out a shriek, and Bill watched in horror as his brother twisted and contorted in pain. 

'CHUCK!' he cried, but his brother still arched his back, 'CHARLIE STOP IT, THIS IS STUPID!' but suddenly Charlie stopped, and with a few deep breathes his hands dropped from his head. 'Charlie…' 

'Shut up.' 

'Bloody hell, you sure like those words today.' 

'I said don't speak,' Charlie then stood, pulling out his wand. 'I'll tell you when to speak,' Bill realized there was something wrong with his voice. It was cold, uncaring, and as Bill watched him stand, he saw that his eyes had turned yellow, cat-like, evil…

_OooooOoooo__ ominous, ne?__ Hehe, thuuurs another one, sorry, I was on vacation so I couldn't post… went to __Ireland__, I did, wonderful country!_


	12. At the Meeting of the Order of the Phoen...

At the Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix

'Professor Lupin!' Terry called through the old house and raced through it. He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the dinning room, where was he-

'Terry?' he asked, coming out of the sitting room. 

'Professor!' she said, relieved, and raced over to him. 'Professor, something's wrong, the twins didn't come to work today and I went over to their house and no one was there, and I don't know what happened to them!' she said this so fast that it sounded more gibberish than anything, and Lupin put his hands up. 

'Slow down, Terry, slow down and tell me what's wrong.' Terry sighed, and dropped her head. 

'I went to work this morning.' 

'Yes…' 

'And the twins weren't there. I went to their house, and it looked like they just jumped up at breakfast. There wasn't any struggle, and I waited a few minutes and didn't find anything. I don't know what happened to them, but it's nothing good,' she finished, and Lupin stood there, pondering. How could he be so calm? It was starting to get disgusting. 

'I'll owl Dumbledore, he'll know exactly what to do,' Remus went straight to the study and did just that, sending the owl out quickly. He came back out to the hall to find Terry pacing nervously, wringing her hands together. 'You need to calm down,' he said soothingly, and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Come on now, I think a cup of tea is just what you need.' 

Tea? Now? Was that his solution to every bloody little thing? 

'Are you mad?' she exclaimed, throwing his hand off her shoulder. 'They could very well be dying, and you suggest a 'spot of tea!'' She said sarcastically and tipped her hand as if daintily holding a teacup. 

'I think you'll find it helps,' he said, and went his way into the kitchen. She looked around the house, and threw up her hands. 

'Fine! Tea it is, then,' she said, and followed him. She slumped into a chair as he opened the cupboard and got out two teacups, and put tea over the stove. 'Professor, how the hell can you stay so calm?' she muttered, and he shrugged. 

'I've been through many things in my life, Terry,' he said, and sat across from her. 'I was bitten when I was seven, went many years with out the Wolfsbane, attempted suicide at age ten, was quite poor for over ten years and when I finally was given a chance at a job, I resigned, and lost two of my closest friends at different intervals of that time. I've learned to take things as they come. Being rational is much more effective than not being so.' He said, and she dropped her head on the table. He poured her some hot water and put a bag of tea leaves in front of her. She took a bit and put it in the hot water and watched them in the water. 

'Yes, well according to my cup I'm going to die today anyway,' she said, raising an eyebrow. 

'Oh? Trelawny wearing off on you?'

'No, I was just guessing.' 

'Well, I doubt that will happen,' Lupin said as his owl came back with another letter. 'Ah, thank you, Romulus,' he said, and the bird clicked happily as Lupin opened the note. Terry sat on the edge of the seat as he read it, and he put it on the table in front of her, 'read it if you'd like,' he said and she took it, reading it. 

Dear Remus,

Thank you for telling me, and I also thank Ms. Doony for her concern. There will be a meeting at three this afternoon, I will owl the members myself and we'll discuss it. 

                                                            Good day to you and your guest, 

                                                                                                Albus Dumbledore

'You see?' he said as she put it down, 'Dumbledore is right on top of it. We'll figure it out soon enough,' he took the letter and folded it back up, putting it into his robes. 

'Erm… Professor?'

'You can call me Remus if you'd like, and yes?'

'Can I go to the meeting?'

'You'll have to ask Dumbledore that,' Remus said and looked at his pocket watch. 'They'll be here in an hour, I'll get the dining room ready,' he said, and disappeared through the door way. 

Fred and George woke up, their heads dizzy. The last thing they remembered was going to the Burrow, up to their room to get dressed and after that everything went black. Now they were on something hard. 

'Georges?' Fred asked, his eyes still closed. 

'Yeah?'

'Can you move?'

'Yeah...' 

'Morning!' a voice, but very distinctly familiar voice said, and the twins forced their eyes open. Slowly, and very slowly their eyes focused upon a familiar figure squatting in front of them. 

'Charlie?' George asked, and the person laughed, but it was not Charlie's laugh. This was high pitched and, quite frankly, horrible. 

'Yes, you'd think that, wouldn't you?' he said, and looked at his hands. 'But, you see, he's gone now. He went bye bye!' the person that looked like Charlie laughed again, and both the twins winced. 

'Who are you?' Fred demanded, and Charlie put up a finger. 

'Tut-tut, don't take that tone with me, you'll regret it,' he said in a singsong voice, and took out his wand. 'But, if you would really like to know, my name is Voldemort. _Lord Voldemort.' _

This took a minute to register, and when it did George sat upright, 'What the hell are you doing in Charlie's body?' Fred spat, fighting against his bonds. 

'Uh-uh, what did I warn you about that tone?' Charlie asked, and pointed his wand at George, '_Crucio.'  George let out a shriek of pain and writhed on the floor, twitching and ripping at his own skin as if there were thousands of needles poking in it. _

'STOP IT!' Fred cried, and fought more than before. Charlie merely laughed and flicked his wand again, leaving George on the floor, holding himself and sobbing. With another flick of his wand the bonds disappeared from Fred, and he scrambled over to his twin, throwing his arms over his shoulders. 

'See what happens when you don't listen to the Dark Lord?' Voldemort said, tapping Charlie's wand on his opposite hand. 'You get to see others suffer. Now,' he said, and walked over to the twins, Fred clutching onto George as a shield. 'Doony!' he bellowed, and through the door opposite them a stocky man with curly brown hair and green eyes walked in, wearing a pair of George's robes. Fred noticed for the first time that they were in their house.

'Meet Daniel Doony- Jr.' he said, and the man smiled evilly at them, 'he's got a bit of Polyjuice potion here, and's just dying to use it. Now come here and let me have some of your hair,' Voldemort reached for Fred's head, but Fred ducked, and Voldemort pretended to pout. 'Aww, iss'ok, Freddie, it's just a ickle piece of hair,' he said, and using Charlie's agility to his advantage he grabbed onto a huge hunk of it, wrenching Fred up onto his knees. Using his other hand he pulled a few pieces from Fred's head, and threw him back down. 'Thank you sir, I'm in your debt,' he smirked and gave it to Daniel. 

'Thank you, master,' Daniel said in a low, gruff voice, and added it to the potion. He drank it all in one gulp, and before George and Fred's eyes morphed into a copy. 

'Look!' Voldemort said, almost shrieking, 'TRIPLETS!!' he cried mock-happiness and hopped up and down, clapping. 'Won't mum be THRILLED! Think she should have a look at her new addition?' he asked, and the twins didn't answer, just glared at him with loathing that they had never felt before. 'Of course she should,' he said, and pointed his wand at the door. 'Oh, mum!' he called, 'your kids want to see you!' and with that the door opened and Mrs. Weasley was came in as if pulled by invisible ropes binding her hands. It was easy to tell she had been crying, and when she saw the new scene she started again. 

'Aw, c'mon, mum!' Voldemort said, dragging her in a little further with Charlie's wand, 'aren't happy with a new kid? I daresay one more won't kill you, after all, Percy's not here…' he then got the most horrid, evil grin on his face and glanced at the Polyjuice-Fred, 'but that could be arranged…' he said, and the Fred bowed. 

'I will do it if you want, master,' he said, and Voldemort nodded, 'it will be done,' he said, and with a pop disappeared. 

            Terry watched as the members of the Order came into the dining room. Dumbledore had arrived first, and had given permission to Terry to attend this meeting. 

'After all,' he had said, 'you're just as worried about them as any of us.' 

She now sat in the corner of the room on a chair, and watched as the members gave her curios looks and sat down. When everyone had arrived Dumbledore stood to start the meeting. 

'Hello everyone,' he said, and there was silence. 'We came here for a number of reasons, one of them being that the Weasley's have, apparently, disappeared. I took it upon myself, though, and found that they had indeed left this morning in haste to St. Mungos, after finding that their eldest son William had apparently gotten an odd curse from Gringotts.' There was mumbling from one or two members at this. Terry felt all the blood rush to her face, and she concentrated on the floor. 

'And who's that?' Mad-eye Moody growled, his magical eye swiveling to look at Terry. 

'She is Teresa Doony, a former student of mine. She recently got a job with the twins, who didn't show up to work today, and found their dining room oddly vacant in the early afternoon. She was worried enough to tell me.' 

'But they were admitted into Mungos,' Snape said coolly, 'which means there was no point of this meeting.' He stared at her, a sneer pulling at his lips and her face burned more than before. 

'No, Severus, there is a point to this. Bill disappeared shortly after the Healer left, and Dreamwhite claims he did not give Bill leave.' 

'Yeah, well,' Moody growled, eye still on Terry, 'Dreamwhite forgets what he does half the time. Probably let him go and can't remember.' 

'That is very possible,' Dumbledore said, 'which is exactly-' 

'Terry!' someone had just burst into the room, and half the Order immediately pulled out their wands, pointing them at the offender. It was Fred, who put his hands up. 'Sorry…' he said, turning, 'didn't know you had a meeting going on… I'll go.' He had just turned to leave when Dumbledore addressed him. 

'Mr. Weasley,' he said, and Fred turned again, 'would you mind telling us why Bill left Mungos today? We know you were there.' Fred shrugged. 

'Dreamwhite gave us permission to go, he found a reversal potion.' 

'Do you know what was wrong?' 

'Mum didn't tell us, but it was probably some goblin curse.' 

'You do realize that Dreamwhite never recalls letting him leave?' 

'I've had Dreamwhite before,' Fred said thoughtfully, 'I went to St. Mungos because I tested a bad joke on myself, he almost gave me the wrong counter charm because he got me and the guy in the next bed mixed up.' Dumbledore look at him for a moment before nodding. 

'Very well,' he said, and motioned to Terry, who was currently in a position that was quite in the middle of sitting and standing. 'You wanted Ms. Doony for something?' 

'Um, yeah,' Fred said, and motioned for her to come with him, but she was hesitant. There was something odd about Fred, he didn't move correctly or something. She put her hands in the pockets of her robe, and gripped her wand as she stood and walked to him. 

'What is it?' she asked, and he walked out the door.

'There's something wrong at the shop,' he said, and she followed him. 

'What?' she asked, and the door closed. Before she had a chance to react, though, he grabbed her wand-wrist and covered her mouth with his other hand. 

'You and the twins aren't ever going to return,' his voice had changed, and she recognized it immediately. 

_Sorry it took so long, I had gone away, and then skool and… ugh… I hate it… anyway, there it is. Have fun!_


	13. Family Reunions

Family Reunions

'DANIEL, YOU BASTARD!' Terry screeched when she was deposited onto the floor in front of the twins. 'YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHI-' before she could finish her sentence her mouth was bound, and she fumbled inside her robes for her wand but stopped when Daniel pointed his in her face. 

'Now there's sibling love!' Voldemort said, and pulled his wand away, 'from what I've heard you always were the disappointing one in the family,' he said in fake sadness, shaking his head. 'Ah, well, you'll have a chance to redeem yourself in a moment, but first I want to tell everyone something! Oh dear siblings of these two, come on ooouuuut!' he cried happily, and through another doorway came Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny, tied together by the same invisible rope that bound Mrs. Weasley's hands. Bill came in behind them, nearly all blue and rigid, floating through the air. Mrs. Weasley let out another sob at the site of her son, but Voldemort gagged her, too. 

'Now, now, mum, this is a happy time!' Voldemort said, and tapped his wand on the side of his face. 'Now, who's missing, who's missing… we have Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill, me, aha, of course, and… who's that last one… Oh yes! PERCY!' he bellowed, and Percy himself appeared next to Bill. 'LOOK, IT'S A FAMILY REUNION!' he cried madly and doubled over in laughter. 'Oh and I wouldn't suggest using your wands. I assure you, you'd be dead before you finished the spell,' he pointed out, and everyone's hands twitched automatically. 

Percy looked around at his family. They all had their heads bowed, all unable to fight this wizard. He could feel tears well up in his eyes at the sight, and Voldemort laughed. 

'Awww, poor Percy! Of course, _now you feel bad, when they're all going to _die_! It's a bit late for that, isn't it? But we're so glad you could join us! I think I'm going to let you watch them all go first, and then I'll kill you. Or maybe leave you on the doorstep for dear old Fudge to find tomorrow morning. Oh yes, that would show him who's really in power now.' _

Percy had been surprised when Fred had appeared in his office, telling him that there was something wrong with Bill; that he was going to die. Percy hadn't believed him at first, but there was urgency in Fred's eyes that made him change his mind on coming. Instead of going to Mungos', though, they had appeared at the Burrow. Percy had just yelled at Fred for wasting his time when Charlie had appeared, and bound his hands. Now Percy regreted leaving the family in the first place. 

'But now it's story time,' Voldemort said, 'sit, please,' he motioned for them to do so and when no one moved he rolled his eyes. 'Really, people, it's not that hard, let me show you,' he said and with a wave of his wand he forced them all on their hands and knees. 'Oo! Even better!' he exclaimed and marched in front of them. 'Now, this is a terribly sad story, and I want you all to be crying for me to stop by the end of it. Now, here we go!' he said, and unbound everyone's mouths. 

'This story starts in America, about an unthankful little wench who decided to run away from home. She got arrested, and sent to a small American prison where she stayed for three years. One day she got smart and learned how to escape, and took a Muggle flying machine back to Britain where she stole from her family and got a job in a joke shop, where she met two little brats. 

'Little did she know that she picked up a Dark Lord on the way. He took refuge in her mind because he got tired of his old, weak body, and waited for the perfect person. She was invited to a poor Muggle-loving home, where he started hunting. He finally found it in a poor, strong, quick boy named Charles. Unfortunately, Charlie didn't like her and they never shook hands. The Dark Lord then hatched a plan in his ever-intelligent head. He would make one family member sick so the one he wanted wouldn't pay attention to what was happening to him. The hate he felt for her just made it all the more easier.

'But it hurts, having the Dark Lord take over your body, and he couldn't stop from screaming in pain any longer. With one final shriek the Dark Lord took over his body and now we'll all live HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Well, at least I will,' he proclaimed, and turned to Terry. 'So you see, this is your entire fault. It's your fault because you had to run away from home. But guess what, brother's going to discipline now, I let him kill you himself. You see… he needs to learn some of the Unforgivable Curses, so, I'm going to demonstrate. D'you mind?' 

'You've gone mad.' 

'Completely off his rocker,' Fred and George said savagely, shaking their heads. 

'Mouthy children you are, aren't we?' Voldemort asked, and pointed his wand at Terry, 'remember what we do when the children do that. We see _others_ suffer for your attitude problems!' he let off a maniacal laugh, but suddenly stopped. '_Crucio_,' he said, and Terry went rigid with pain. Her eyes opened as she shrieked, high-pitched and blood-curling, twitching in complete and utter pain. 

'You see,' Voldemort said over her shrieks, 'when you're used to pain, like turning into a wolf monthly for example, it multiplies the curse by three times.' He took it off as he said this, and she stayed on her knees on the floor in front of Fred and George, whimpering and rocking back and forth. 'I think she's reached madness just with one hit,' he smirked evilly, and the twins went to her. 

'That hurt…' she whimpered under her breath, and as Voldemort turned to the rest of the family Fred whispered into her ear. 

'Act mad,' he said, and she took in a sharp breath.

'What?'

'Act mad,' George repeated, 'do you know the extraction curse?' But Terry didn't get a chance to react because George yelped in pain. 

'Shut up, you,' Daniel said, and drew his foot back from kicking George. Terry was about to react when Fred elbowed her in the stomach. She immediately started rocking back and forth, muttering nonsense under her breath.

'Tell the others,' Fred said, and they turned their attention to Voldemort. 

'Now, let's see, who to torture next, who to torture next…' Voldemort said to himself, pacing in front of the rest of the Weasley family. 

'Why are you doing this?' Mr. Weasley asked, and Voldemort looked up at the ceiling. 

'Well, you see, there's this nasty bugger of a problem… his name's Harry Potter. Now, there are certain people in my way of getting to him, and I need them destroyed, they've gotten bloody annoying. I know four of you know, because you're part of it. So, I'm going to torture it out of you! And, if you die before you speak up, I'm sure Daniel can tell me where it is. My Death Eaters have searched everywhere, but unfortunately because of their stupidity, they haven't found it yet. Really… very… trying on one's patients… which I have none of!' 

'So, basically, you just want to torture a few people for the hell of it, then find out your information,' Percy spoke up, surprising everyone, but mostly himself. 

'My, Percy, you are a smart one!' Voldemort said, and clapped. 'Really, after I spelled it out and everything!' he said, and before anyone could react he hit Percy square in the chest with a curse, which slammed him to the ground and pinned him there. He could feel his collar bone crack, and Mrs. Weasley shrieked as he struggled to get up. 

'Oh, shut up Molly, you really are overdramatic,' Voldemort spat as Mrs. Weasley crawled over to her son. 'Now, Billy-boy's suffering… Percy the Prefect's suffering… Molly's suffering by watching the others, no doubt Arthur is too… now there are just two more left… ah, yes!' he said, and turned to Ron and Ginny, 'you two! Ginny Weasley, wonderful to see you again!' his voice raised as he impersonated a witch, and smirked, 'good old Tom Riddle, with his good old diary, eh?' he then laughed again, and Ron turned red. 

'You're sick,' Ron growled, as Ginny wept silently at the torture of her family, and Voldemort shook his head. 

'No one in this family listens, I swear!' he said, turning to Daniel, who shook his head, grinning. 'When I tell you to be quiet, BE QUIET!' he bellowed, and blasted a curse at Ron's face. For a second Ron wondered if Voldemort had messed up, because nothing happened immediately. Suddenly, though, he felt his mouth growing sticky, and Ginny screamed as it refused to open. He put his hands up to find that it had melted together, his mouth physically disappearing. 

'Now, Ginny, my dear…' Voldemort muttered, thinking. 'I honestly don't know what to do with yo-' 

'OWNER WHEEZES SAY: EXTRACTION IS THE WAY TO GO!' Voldemort turned on the offender who had spoken out of turn. He found Fred and George scrambling away from a Terry who was on all fours, panting like a dog. 

'Sweet lord!' Voldemort said, rolling his eyes, 'you're the loudest damn madwoman I've ever seen!' he said, and she looked at him, suddenly starting to growl. With a sigh Voldemort pointed his wand at her and cursed her, throwing her against the wall. Everyone who could watched as she slid down, a trail of blood left from her head, and slumped to the floor, completely still. As Voldemort and Daniel watched her slide down, obviously taking great joy at seeing her in pain, George nodded and Fred winked as the rest of the family stared at them. As Voldemort walked past them, he stopped and stroked his chin. 

'Hm… how are you two faring over here? Realizing at last it's your fault that your family is suffering, because you hired a mad werewolf?' he asked, and with a flick of his wand he dragged Fred to him. 'Want me to tell you a secret?' he whispered in Fred's ear, and Fred whimpered in response. 'When I was in her mind, I found she had the most utterly sickening feeling. I believe it's love or friendship, or something. Anyway, it always felt the strongest when she was around you two,' he said, and threw Fred back to the ground, 'ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?' He waited for an answer, and when they didn't do so, he put a hand to his ear. 'Well?' he asked expectantly, and when they still didn't answer he pointed Charlie's wand at George's throat. He flicked it back several times, and to George's horror the words, 'yes, master,' left his mouth. He covered it immediately, and Fred gave him an odd look. 

'It was forced out!' George pleaded, and in Fred's eyes he could see his brain working at amazing speeds. Fred then suddenly grinned. 

'Is that the only way you can get people to do anything for you?' Fred said, and turned to Voldemort. 'You have to force the words from their mouth? Pretty pathetic, isn't it, George?'

'Very,' George agreed, crossing his arms and nodding. 

'Oo, you two are aiming for a beating!' Voldemort said, and pointed his wand at Fred. Fred yelped in horror as he felt his body being lifted up. He hovered above the ground for a moment before sailing to the ceiling, hitting it with a sickening _thud. _

'Fred!' George screamed at his twin, who then plummeted back to the floor, and landed face-first on the hard wooden floor of the Burrow. He grimaced in pain as he felt his skull nearly crack open. 'FRED!' George screeched again and jumped onto his twin, but it did no good. Fred went back up the ceiling, with another smack. 

'Stop saying my name!' Fred cried, and Voldemort smiled. 

'He finally got it,' Charlie's cold voice said, and he let Fred fall back to the floor. A cut above Fred's eyebrow had appeared, and it immediately started gushing blood, George put pressure on it for his brother. 'Now,' Voldemort said, turning to Daniel, 'you've seen the Cruciatus Curse, now how about the Imperius? Good,' he agreed with himself, knowing the Death Eater would have agreed anyway. He looked around for good subjects. Percy was still bolted to the floor, and his mother was still bent over him, eyes closed as if trying to escape the horrors that were being done to her children. Mr. Weasley was hugging Ginny to him as she sobbed into his shoulder, and Ron still struggled with his mouth. 

'You two always seem to be troublesome,' Voldemort said, clucking his tongue, 'I throw you against walls, put you in unmeasurable pain, and let you watch your family become torn apart, and yet you come up with a smart-ass excuse, together. Maybe the together is the problem…' he muttered to himself, and pointed his wand at George and muttered '_Imperio!_' 

A complete, glorious calming sensation came over George. He became oblivious to the world around him and in the back of his head a voice tugged at his brain. 'Jump on him,' it said, 'scream, kick, rip his eyes out of its sockets… torture him at your hand…' The voice was so inviting, he couldn't help but give in…

Fred didn't have time to react. In a flash George was on top of him, screaming and clawing at his face. 

Mr. Weasley immediately jumped to his struggling sons, but Voldemort was too quick for him. He blasted Arthur Weasley with a curse, and Mr. Weasley could feel himself loose control of his legs as he fell and hit the floor. Ginny jumped at him as his legs flailed about in a tap dance like manner, trying to stop them. When she nearly got kicked in the face Mr. Weasley made her stop, hugging her to him.

'BASTARD!' George cried, blood dripping from the new gashes in Fred's face, he was trying to gouge Fred's eye's out with his own fingernails, 'I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC, POINTLESS GIT! BURN IN FUCKING HELL FOR ALL THE SHIT I GIVE FOR YOU!' he screamed madly, as Fred tried to hold his brother's hands away from his face. 

'STOP IT!' Fred cried, horrified. He could feel George's skin rip underneath his fingers, and drops of George's blood dripped hot onto his face. After a moment George stopped trying for Fred's eyes and latched onto his throat. Fred gasped for air as his windpipe was being crushed, and George smashed Fred's all ready tender head against the floor. After a moment Fred did the only thing he could think of, and kneed his brother in the groin. George let out a howl of pain, and Fred was able to throw him to the ground and pin his arms with his knees, sitting on his back. George hit his head as he went down, and there was a crunch as his nose broke. 

'I HATE YOU!' George screamed as he kicked, and Fred let his hand go down and knock his brother on the side of the head. He winced as he felt the same blow on his own head. Ron ran over to the two and helped Fred hold George down, though the twins were easily stronger than he was. Voldemort had obviously become bored, because moments afterward George stopped kicking, obviously confused as to why he was on the floor. Fred got off him immediately, and pulled his brother into a hug. 

'Awwww!' Voldemort said, and cackled, 'that's so cute! It sort of makes me sick…' he said, and Fred glared at him, George's head buried into Fred's robes. Both could feel the other's blood being soaked up into their robes. 'Are you taking this down?' Voldemort asked Daniel, and Daniel nodded, getting up from checking if his sister was still knocked out. 

'Every word,' he said, and Voldemort smiled. 

'Good,' he said, and cracked his knuckles. 'And, for the finally, the Death Curse!' he said, and looked at his subjects. Everyone was quite beside themselves now, George crying into Fred, sobbing apologies, and everyone else the way they were before… except one. 

'Ron!' he said, and walked towards him. Ron recoiled, and slid across the floor. 'Oh, come on, Ron! Don't be a spoiled sport, it's all in fun!' Daniel watched in hungry-eagerness, paying no attention to anyone else in the room as Voldemort raised his wand and aimed for Ron's head. '_Avada__ Kedavr-' _

Things that happened next did so quickly that not everyone agreed on the details later on. 

As Voldemort was about to finish Ron off, the side door to the Burrow flew open, and Voldemort's attention was taken away from Ron, to the many wizards who surged into the house. 

'NOW!' the twins cried at the same time, and everyone snapped to attention. 

'_APARTAGRA!' Every single Weasley bellowed, except Ron, and each attack hit Voldemort straight in the chest. Voldemort let out a shriek, and Charlie's jaw seemed to unhinge as Voldemort's soul was sucked from Charlie's mouth. It floated in mid-air, its screams now higher pitched, and everyone watched as it flew to the ceiling and with one last screech diminished into nothing as Charlie crumpled to the floor. Daniel had just tried to react when Ron pointed his wand at him, and Daniel's wand flew into Ron's hand. _

Fred and George looked at each other, clutching their twin, and hugged each other as if they'd never let go. 

'We did it, Fredsie!' George said, and slowly the world went black. 

'That we did, Georges…' Fred whispered as he felt his brother's weight fully against his chest, and the same happened to him. 


	14. Joke’s on Percy Now

Joke's on Percy Now

'FRED! GEORGE!'

'Bye guys!' 

'Hey, you're in this, too!' 

'It was your idea!' Fred, George, and Terry were currently hiding behind the twin's bunkbed, fearing going down to Mrs. Weasley.

'GET DOWN HERE NOW!' Her voice echoed through the room, and all three of them winced.  

'Come on, Terry, you first,' George said, and she was about to decline again, when they picked her up by her arms and carried her down the stairs. They were easily stronger than she was, so her kicking did no good, and when she reached Mrs. Weasley she grinned rather sheepishly. 

'H-hello Mrs. Weasley,' she said in a tone that matched her face, and the twins grinned. 

'DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?' she bellowed, and Terry backed right up into the twins, terror on her face. Percy was sitting in a chair, attempting to take off a pair of glasses which his eyes buldged out of. Bill and Charlie were holding their laughter, without much success. 

'I think that sticking charm worked well, Georges,' Fred said, and George agreed. 

'SO IT WAS YOU TWO, TOO?' Mrs. Weasley cried, and all three of them let out a small 'eep!' 

'Well, it was Terry's idea-'

'It's all right Mrs. Weasley, I tested them myself, they'll come off in a moment, really!' Mrs. Weasley sighed, and Terry looked at Percy. 'Percy, don't tug on them so hard, gently…' she said, and he gave her a look of death. She backed up behind the twins. 'Well, I think I've worn out my welcome, bye!' she said and popped out of site. The twins tried to grab onto her, but she was too quick, and they were left to fend for themselves. 

Terry reappeared in the living room of Number Twelve and started laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. She started to breathe again as she walked into the hallway, where she found Lupin talking to Snape in the hallway. 

'I take it you had a good day today?' he greeted, and she gave him a thumbs-up. 

'Oh yeah,' she said, and pat Snape on the shoulder, 'how are you, there? Come on, smile, Snape!' she said, and he glared at her. 'Er—Professor, I mean… sir…' she added, and bolted to the kitchen. He sighed in great distaste, and wiped his sleeve off where she had touched him. 

'And she's expecting to be part of the Order?' he asked, and Lupin shrugged. 

'Of course she does. Is there anything else you wanted?'

'No,' he said, and turned, letting himself out the door. Lupin shook his head, and went into the kitchen himself. Terry had taken the liberty of making herself a sandwich, and taken a goblet of Wolfsbane. 

'I fink his face vool crag if-e shmiled,' she said through a mouth full of ham and cheese. 

'What?' Terry swallowed, and repeated herself. 

'I think his face would crack if he smiled,' she said and he nodded. 

'Most likely,' he said, and she took a huge gulp of the potion. 

'I've taken this junk at least four more times and it still tastes like the inside of a shoe.' 

'You've eaten shoe before?'

'Oh yes, quite horrid,' she said. Lupin wasn't even going to ask. 'The school year start yet?'

'Two months ago,' Lupin pointed out, and she nodded. 

'Right, that's why Ron and Ginny aren't at the Burrow any more,' Lupin sighed, sometimes she couldn't put two and two together, this one. 'How's my odds with the Order?' Terry asked as Lupin took his own goblet from the icebox.

'I don't know, honestly,' he said, 'you'll have to ask Dumbledore, but I think he might say yes.' Terry took one final gulp of Wolfsbane and put her goblet on the table with a _thump._

'I'll have to ask him next time he comes,' she said, and ate the rest of her sandwich, 'but I really want to get back to Wheezes when this is over.' 

Epilogue

Teresa Doony did become part of the Order of the Phoenix three months later. She was given assignments as the Order called for her skills, but she was caught by her brother and sister a year later. She was tortured until they tired of her, and they killed her three months after they caught her. Her body was found on the steps of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the next day.


End file.
